Violencia
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Amor en base al miedo no es amor verdadero....Personajes OOC....saixnaru pero principalmente sasuxnaru
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

La pared del hotel vibró cuando un cuerpo cayó contra esta. El chico trató de levantarse pero otro chico lo detuvo tomándole por el cabello.

"Has sido un chico muy malo" – Gruñó acercándose tanto que su aliento acariciaba sus mejillas marcadas por lagrimas,

"N-No se… no se de que hablas" – Dijo dando un respingo cuando sintió un par de dientes clavarse en su cuello.

"¿Qué diablos hacías con ese hombre?" – Preguntó, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

"S-Sai solo era un mesero" – Respondió con un sollozo.

"¿Solo un mesero Naru chan? Estabas coqueteando con él" –

"Estas loco, yo no estaba haciendo nada" – Una fuerte bofetada le hizo parar de hablar.

"Cuidado con esa lengua" – el rubio se deslizó por la pared recibiendo una patada en el estomago seguida de mas golpes.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Sai suspiró tronando sus dedos y hombros antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda dejando a Naruto en el piso en un estado de semi inconsciencia. El rubio se tomó un momento para descansar y aclarar su mente antes de tratar de levantarse poco a poco tambaleando al dar los primeros pasos. Con un gruñido de dolor se dirigió a la puerta con pasos lentos e inseguros hasta que sus dedos se encerraron en la perilla que lo llevaría a un mínimo lapso de libertad. Su vista se nublaba y los objetos se duplicaban y parecían danzar antes sus ojos azul oscuro.

Un hombre caminaba en su dirección, su mirada fría lo miro de arriba abajo hasta pasar a su lado, sus hombros chocaron levemente pero eso bastó para arrojar al débil rubio al piso. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta observando con atención al chico que yacía a sus pies y sin mediar palabra lo levantó…

El chico entró a su habitación adentrándose en la suite para depositar al rubio en la cama, lo desnudó lentamente dejando al descubierto los moretones y cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo.

--

Naruto abrió los ojos y trató de sentarse pero todo su cuerpo se quejó ante el esfuerzo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" – Dijo una voz, Naruto se dio la vuelta con ojos asustados clavando su mirada en el otro ocupante de la habitación.

"¿Q-Quien eres?" – Preguntó el rubio.

"Uchiha Sasuke, presidente de la corporación Sharingan" – Respondió con aire de grandeza.

"¿Qué hago aquí? No recuerdo…" – siguió inquiriendo.

"Te desmayaste en el pasillo, no se en habitación te hospedas así que te traje aquí, a mi suite"

"Lamento la molestia Sasuke" – Se disculpó Naruto, el moreno levantó una ceja, no se conocían y el idiota ya lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

"No fue una molestia… debo irme pero tu puedes quedarte en la habitación el tiempo que necesites, yo pagare todo" – Sasuke dejó el libro que había estado leyendo en la mesa de al lado, tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la salida.

"Uzumaki Naruto" – escuchó la voz del rubio.

"¿Hm?"

"Ese es mi nombre"

"Nos vemos… Naruto" – Se despidió sin darse la vuelta para ver al rubio una ultima vez.

--

Cuando el rubio despertó por segunda vez el reloj apuntaba al medio día. Con el cuerpo aun adolorido logró levantarse para tomar un rápido baño, notando por primera vez que estaba usando ropa que no era suya y que por cierto le quedaba un poco grande.

Entró al baño absolutamente asombrado de lo grande que era, comenzó a desnudarse sin apartar la vista del espejo que devolvía la imagen de su cuerpo entero, su estomago estaba manchado por un moretón, acarició la piel bronceada que lo rodeaba antes de sumergirse al bañó caliente que relajó inmediatamente sus músculos. El rubio se volvió a cambiar a su antigua ropa sin importarle lo sucia y arrugada que estaba.

Al terminar cerró la habitación con llave y entregó la tarjeta en recepción donde le aseguraron que el moreno pagaría todo.

"Etto… disculpe… ¿sabe si la habitación 200 esta aun ocupada?" – Preguntó el rubio a la joven sonriente que atendía el mostrador.

"No, el señor se retiro hace alrededor de una hora"

"Muchas gracias"

"A la orden señor" – La joven asintió devolviendo al rubio otra sonrisa.

Naruto suspiró saliendo del lujoso hotel para llamar un taxi que lo llevó al apartamento que compartía con su pareja.

No había absolutamente ningún signo que le indicara que el pálido pelinegro hubiera estado ahí, las luces estaban todas apagadas.

"Vaya fin de semana romántico" – gruñó el rubio sentándose en el sofá.

--

Y entrada la noche Sai llegó a casa con una rosa entre sus manos, encontró al rubio en la cocina tarareando una canción y moviendo su cintura a su ritmo, lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda dejando la rosa apoyada contra su pecho.

"Lo siento Naru chan, no fue mi intención lastimarte" – Se disculpó, Naruto sonrió con tristeza, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba y estaba seguro que no sería la ultima vez.

"Lo se Sai Koi"

"Te amo, lo siento" – Volvió a disculparse pero sus brazos lo estrecharon con mas fuerza de la necesaria cuando el menor se tardó en contestar.

"Yo también te amo"- Contestó, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto? Pensó el rubio, dejándose guiar a la cama, hace ya dos años que los dos estaban juntos pero un día todo cambio sin ninguna explicación aparente, hace ya meses que el pelinegro había comenzado a golpearlo amenazándolo con matarlo cada vez que decidía marcharse para nunca volver.

Los besos que revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo no eran suaves caricias, eran mas una tortura, un profundo dolor que viajaba por cada rincón dejando un amargo sabor.

"Buenas noches Koi" – Sai lo besó en los labios a la fuerza tomándolo por el mentón con suficiente fuerza para dejar marcas.

"Buenas noches Sai"

* * *

**P.D**

**NOTA: no odio a Sai, es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero alguien tenia que ser el malo hahahaha  
La fic es muy OOC**

**Muy bien chicos y chicas, una nueva fic que espero poder terminar y actualizar seguido.**

**espero que les guste. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Los moretones antiguos ya estaban empezando a desvanecer dándole paso a los nuevos, este mes había sido más tranquilo que el paso definitivamente, Sai había estado feliz por alguna extraña razón que no compartía con el rubio.

Naruto terminó de cambiarse con una enorme sonrisa, cogió las llaves de su auto y salio de casa, la primera vez que salía para hacer algo más que trabajar.

Sus amigas lo esperaban en un café ya sentadas y metidas en una interesante conversación sobre como Kiba había besado a Hinata en una fiesta a la que él no había podido asistir por culpa del pelinegro.

"Naruto" – gritaron llamando la atención del rubio para que este fuera a sentarse con ellas, el chico se sentó sonriendo a sus amigas a través de un labio partido.

"Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza pero me quede dormido" – Las dos chicas sacudieron la cabeza con pesar.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntaron al unísono.

"Sakura chan no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien" – les aseguró pero todos sabían que eran palabras vacías.

"Déjalo, eres mejor que eso Naru chan" – Contribuyó Ino pero Naruto no escuchaba a las chicas.

"En serio chicas no se preocupen… ahora cambiando de tema ¿Kiba e Hinata? Vaya pensé que nunca tendría las agallas para hacerlo" – Se burló Naruto, las chicas se echaron a reír rápidamente dejando la preocupación atrás pero son olvidarse por completo de ella.

Los tres se dirigieron al trabajo luego de su mañana libre para terminar las pocas horas laborales que les quedaban, era una suerte que su abuelo fuera dueño de la compañía Rasengan, podían escaparse de regaños si llegaban un poco tarde.

--

Naruto regresó a casa después de las 7 sabiendo que Sai aun estaría fuera trabajando, se dedicó a preparar la cena y arreglar unas cuantas cosas porque sabía que su pelinegro odiaba el desorden en casa.

Un portazo anunció la llegada de Sai ya pasadas las 8, el rubio se estremeció al escuchar las fuertes pisadas, el chico tan pálido como un muerto entro a la sala de estar fijando sus ojos el los azules.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" – Preguntó el menor tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

"¿Tu que crees estupido? ¿Acaso vengo saltando de felicidad para que no lo preguntes?" – Devolvió con unas preguntas, el rubio bajó el rostro.

"Gomen… la comida esta servida" – Naruto se apresuró a la cocina sirviendo con rapidez la comida que aun conservaba un poco de temperatura, el mayor se sentó al borde de la mesa, en su puesto de siempre observando con atención los pasos torpes y nerviosos del rubio.

"¿Pasa algo? Te mueves mas torpe que de costumbre" – Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

"No pasa nada Sai, me reuní con las chicas esta mañana antes de ir a trabajar" – Le contó con una sonrisa, el chico encogió los hombros.

"No me interesan tus platicas de chicas" – Anunció cortando el relato de su pareja, el rubio asintió posando el plato de comida frente a Sai.

"Yo escucho tus aburridas platicas de trabajo, lo menos que podrías hacer es escucharme" – Se quejó el rubio, Sai arqueó una ceja estampando su puño en la mesa, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos cuando el plato de sopa rodó por la mesa hasta caer al suelo y romperse en miles de fragmentos, de un solo golpe el rubio cayó al piso ensartándose los vidrios en ambas manos.

"Me voy a dormir ni siquiera pienses entrar en mi habitación" – Sai se levantó de la mesa sin probar un bocado de los demás platos, el rubio suspiró levantándose con dificultad, agarró un paño mojando y salió de casa.

La oscura calle no ayudaba con su visión borrosa por las lagrimas en su camino a la única casa en donde podía sentirse seguro, por mas de 15 minutos su cabeza dio vueltas alrededor de las escenas que hace poco había dejado atrás en casa de su estupida pareja.

La enorme casa blanca que conocía desde su infancia apareció frente a él mientras se aparcaba en un espacio vació, sin darse cuenta sus pies ya lo llevaban a la puerta de madera, sus manos heridas dieron tres fuertes golpes.

"¿Quién diablos toca la puerta las nueve de la noche?" – Preguntó la voz de una mujer desde dentro, la puerta casi es arrancada por los fuertes brazos de su abuela.

"Baa chan" – Murmuró el rubio arrojándose a la anciana, la mujer se tensó al sentir las lagrimas que empezaron a mojar su camisa.

"Naruto ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó aunque ya tenia una idea de lo que pasaba.

"Sai es un idiota baa chan, no quiero regresar a casa" – Se quejó levantando los oscuros ojos para ver a la anciana rubia que le sonreía con ternura.

"Vamos adentro, tu abuelo no deja escribir sus libros pornográficos y me haría bien la compañía de alguien" – la anciana aferró la mano de su nieto entre las suyas soltándola cuando escuchó el gemido de dolor, Naruto le sonrió con tristeza mostrándole las múltiples cortadas en la palma de su mano, los ojos de la rubia se pusieron mas severos.

"El día que ese imbécil se pare frente a mi lo matare" – Gritó tomando de la muñeca al menor y arrastrándolo a su estudio.

"No es tan malo Baa chan" – Lo excusó Naruto aunque sus ojos no podían mentir, ese dolor no podía esconderse fácilmente.

La anciana revoloteó por todo el lugar buscando sus utensilios para curar las manos de su querido nieto.

"Mañana puedes ir a la compañía con tu abuelo, no quiero que manejes, las heridas no necesitan puntos pero no quiero arriesgarme"

"Arigatou Baa chan" – el rubio se movió al piso recostando su cabeza en el regazo de la anciana ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

**P.D**

**Nuevo cap, espero que les guste.  
Naru chan es muy OOC espero que comprendan que Naru no seria la persona feliz y sonriente estando en una situacion asi pero ya veran en el progreso de la historia, asi que ruego que me disculpen por usar a un naru un poco mas triste.**

**nuevamente espero que les guste el cap! y gracias por los reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Jiraiya manejó todo el camino con mirada seria y con sus labios presionados tan fuerte que formaban una sola línea, Naruto había tratado de comenzar alguna conversación con su usual sonrisa traviesa pero el hombre se negaba a intercambiar palabras con su nieto testarudo que se negaba a salir de esa relación violenta.

"¿No vas a decir nada abuelo?" – Preguntó el rubio nuevamente dándose la vuelta en el asiento para mirar al anciano de cabello canoso.

"Tu padre estaría decepcionado" – Gruñó sin apartar la vista de la carretera, el rubio suspiró cerrando sus ojos por un momento, su padre y madre habían muerto en un accidente cuando su avio cayó debido a unas fallas en el motor, él apenas tenia 2 años así que no los recordaba.

"Lo se viejo pervertido" – Fue su respuesta finalmente, Jiraiya aparcó el carro en el pequeño garaje de una casa.

"Descansa por el día de hoy, nos vemos mañana en la oficina" – Naruto asintió acercándose para besar la mejilla del anciano antes de salir del coche.

"Nuevo día, nueva lucha" – se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras abría la puerta principal de su casa, el olor a rosas invadió su nariz rápidamente, sus ojos azules se movieron rápidamente de lado a lado absorbiendo la visión que le esperaba dentro. El piso estaba repleto de pétalos de rosa tan amarillos como su cabello, velas iluminaban el interior oscuro a pesar que aun estaba soleado afuera.

"Me asuste cuando no regresaste anoche, te extrañé" – Dijo Sai saliendo de un rincón oscuro.

"Estaba en la casa de mis abuelos"

"No me agradan, siempre están metiéndote cosas en la cabeza" – Gruñó Sai apresurándose al lado del rubio para abrazarlo con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

'Las rosas dejaron de ser bellas desde hace mucho tiempo' – pensó el rubio dejando que Sai tomara un pétalo para pasearlo por su bronceado pecho, sus labios recorrieron el camino de la flor sacándole un gemido de dolor cuando sus dientes se cerraron con fuerza en la marca en forma de espiral que adornada su abdomen. 'Quiero salir, alguien por favor saqueme de aquí' – Sollozó para si mismo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Con las manos aun adoloridas el rubio tuvo que regresar a casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya para recoger su auto y manejar al trabajo.

Las chicas no tardaron en rodearlo para preguntar que diablos había sucedido con sus manos y porque había faltado al trabajo, pero el chico solo sonrió sin contestar ninguna de sus preguntas para no arruinar más las cosas entre ellos.

"Naru chan, ¿escuchaste sobre el nuevo miembro del consejo?" – Preguntó Sakura acercándose al oído del rubio para poder secretear.

"No, que extraño Jiraiya no me comentó nada" – Dijo el rubio en un murmullo, la peli rosa asintió llamando a Ino con un gesto de la mano, la rubia corrió a su lado.

"Dicen que es joven y extremadamente rico y sexy" – Siguió contando Sakura, a Ino se le iluminaron los ojos dándole un codazo a su amiga.

"Yo me quedare con el baka, tu ya tienes a Lee" – Anunció la chica, Naruto se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No tienen remedio chicas, están locas" – Dijo, ambas le devolvieron la sonrisa.

"Demasiado ruido, esto parece mas una escuela que una oficina" – Gruñó una voz enojada desde atrás, las chicas se sobresaltaron dejando de reír inmediatamente y bajando su rostro para esconder el rubor. Naruto se dio la vuelta en su silla, listo para gritarle al idiota que había hablado, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con una laguna negra, aquellos ojos agresivos pero hermosos que jamás pensó volvería a ver.

"Sasuke teme" – Gritó Naruto, la sonrisa arrogante del azabache se ensanchó al ver al pequeño rubio.

"Dobe, ten mas respeto a tu superior, soy Uchiha shachou para ti" – Dijo en tono burlón, el rubio bufó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ya quisieras baka Uchiha" – Respondió sacando la lengua, Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas ambas extrañadas de ver como el brillo regresaba a los ojos azules de su compañero.

"¿Quieres ir por un café?" – Preguntó el moreno mientras encendía un cigarrillo y lo colocaba entre sus labios.

"A diferencia de cierto hombre arrogante yo si tengo muchas cosas que hacer" – Dijo el rubio siendo la terquedad encarnada en persona.

"Cuando vine estabas hablando con las chicas así que no creo que estuvieras muy ocupado Usuratonkachi" – De nuevo la sonrisa arrogante volvió a sus ojos, se acercó peligrosamente al rubio soplando el humo del cigarro en el rostro del menor, Naruto se hizo hacia atrás tosiendo con fuerza, lo fulminó con la mirada por unos segundos antes de aceptar la oferta.

---

"Así que… tu eres mi nuevo jefe" – Dijo el rubio sentándose en una de las sillas de metal del local que el moreno había elegido, el azabache asintió sacando su tercer cigarrillo de una caja.

"Mi compañía va a unirse a la tuya para formar un imperio" – Respondió con orgullo, Naruto asintió.

"El anciano pervertido es un buen negociante, por favor cuida de nosotros" – El rubio levantó la mirada para perderse nuevamente en los ojos obsidiana.

"Lo que sea" – Gruñó Sasuke moviendo su mano lentamente para quitar las cenizas de su cigarro. "¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos?" – Preguntó por fin dándose cuenta del vendaje que las rodeaba, el rubio las escondió debajo de la mesa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no sabia porque pero no quería que Sasuke viera o supiera sobre su relación con Sai, por alguna razón le daba vergüenza.

"Fue un accidente" – Susurró, no era una mentira, estaba seguro que Sai no había querido hacerlo.

"¿Un accidente como el de la primera vez que te vi?" – Siguió inquiriendo.

"Hai"

"No es de mi incumbencia pero no creo que te merezcas lo que esta pasando" – Dijo el azabache con seriedad, Naruto se sonrojó sin poder evitar el suspiro que salió de sus labios.

El café que ordenaron llegó en ese instante impidiendo que mas palabras se cruzara entre ellos, tomaron su café en silencio de vez en cuando enganchándose en conversaciones triviales hasta que el sol se ocultó.

"Debo volver a casa, pero gracias por invitarme Uchiha shachou" – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa retadora, Sasuke rió entre dientes.

"Nos vemos luego dobe" – Cada quien se dirigió a su coche, Sasuke se fue velozmente pero el rubio se quedó unos momentos tras el volante tranquilizando su rápido corazón antes de regresar a Sai para entrar de nuevo a su mas grande pesadilla.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Nuevo cap, espero que les guste.**

**gracias por los reviews!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

_

* * *

(Una semana después)_

Sai se paró frente al espejo del baño arreglando su corbata mientras Naruto lo miraba desde la cama abrazando una de las almohadas y ocultando su cuerpo atrás de ella.

"Volveré en dos semanas, tengo un viaje de ultima hora" – Anunció el hombre pálido clavando su mirada asesina en la del rubio, el menor asintió estremeciéndose un poco.

"Ten un buen viaje" – Murmuró silenciosamente, Sai se dio la vuelta con una de las miles sonrisas falsas que le daba todos los días.

"Tendré un buen viaje si tu te portas bien" – Dijo caminando con paso seguro al lado del rubio, sus manos lo tomaron del cuello levantando el rostro de su pareja.

"Sai, sabes que no seria capaz de serte infiel" – Gruñó el rubio tratando de soltarse el agarre.

"Eso no es seguro, muchos hombres desean un cuerpo como el tuyo y no pienso dejarte ir" – Dijo Sai inclinándose para un beso agresivo

"Sai por favor" – Suplicó

"No, antes de irme tengo que asegurarme que serás solo mío" – Naruto cayó directamente al piso cuando un puño colisiono sobre su mejilla, el rubio trató de levantarse pero una patada en el pecho y otra mas en la espalda lo dejaron jadeando, el menor tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre en el piso de madera.

"S-Sai" – Sollozó sin fuerza.

"¿Vas a portarte bien mi zorrito?"

"Si… si… por favor"

"Nos vemos en dos semanas mi amor" – Sai besó su frente saliendo de casa con una maleta de mano, el rubio escuchó el ruido del motor al arrancar y alejarse por la calle. Levantarse del piso fue una tortura, sus músculos y huesos protestaron con cada movimiento pero ir al trabajo era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, su trabajo era un pequeño escape de su vida real, de su dolor.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo miraban de reojo cuando llegó a la oficina cojeando y con un moretón en su mejilla, las chicas se limitaron a darle un abrazo calido.

"Naruto, necesito el reporte que deje en tu oficina hace dos días, por favor tenlo listo para el final del día y necesito que entregues a Neji san el plan de trabajo de los chiquillos de universidad que vienen a hacernos perder el tiempo" – Dijo Jiraiya entrando en la oficina de su nieto suspirando con pesar cuando vio su estado.

"H-Hai" – Murmuró sonriendo con tristeza.

Todo el día, sus visión se nublaba, el dolor de cuerpo fue en aumento y en un momento de la tarde pensó que tenia fiebre pero no era capaz de decir nada, era capaz de controlar la situación fue lo único que podía pensar. Nada estaba fuera de control.

Sakura entró en su oficina cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras su espalda, no se adentró más pues no quería que la descubrieran perdiendo el tiempo, el nuevo jefe era más exigente que ese viejo pervertido.

"Naru chan, ¿estas bien? Te ves algo pálido" – Preguntó la chica demostrando lo preocupada que estaba.

"No te preocupes Sakura chan, estoy bien, no es nada que una buena noche de descanso no pueda arreglar"

"No tendrás una buena noche estando con ese bueno para nada en casa"

"Sai se fue de viaje"

"Espero que no regrese nunca" – Bufó la pelirosa sacando la lengua al rubio antes de salir de la oficina.

--

Al anochecer todos los empleados fueron desapareciendo y los chicos universitarios que llegaban a la compañía a aprender cosas nuevas parloteaban emocionados al abarrotar los elevadores, el rubio los saludó emocionado esperando otro elevador pues estaba demasiado adolorido y no soportaría que los cuerpos se apretujaran al lado del suyo.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse cuando iba a irse, se sobresalto al sentir la mano enrollarse sobre su cuerpo y su respirar se detuvo.

"Tranquilo Usuratonkachi, solo soy yo" – Pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke desde su espalda, el rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente golpeando el pecho del mayor de manera juguetona.

"Me asustaste teme"

"Escuche a las chicas decir que estabas mal así que te estaba esperando. Jiraiya san tuvo que ir a una reunión y supuse que estabas solo" – Sasuke sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo.

"Vaya hasta el ocupado jefe tiene tiempo de escuchar a un par de chicas hablar tonterías, Arigatou Sasuke"

"No tenia nada que hacer de todas maneras así que no importa" – Naruto entrecerró los ojos molesto, vaya este chico era un completo idiota.

"Es muy considerado Shachou" – Naruto se burló descansado el brazo sobre su estomago cuando su propia risa causo estragos sobre los moretones de su abdomen.

Los dos subieron al elevador en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañía mutua, Naruto suspiró bajando las escaleras pero su vista se nubló, tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en señal de dolor.

"La chicas tenían razón, al menos algo bueno salio de espiar a esa par de chicas desocupadas" – Naruto trató de reír.

"Gomen S-Sasuke" – El menor se dio la vuelta para mirar al moreno pero el movimiento fue tan repentino que su cuerpo y mente parecieron apagarse haciéndole caer, lo último que sintió fueron una par de fuertes brazos enrollándose alrededor de su delgado cuerpo.

--

Los ojos zafiro se abrieron de par en par lentamente, sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora, lo único que recordaba era estar en la compañía pero ahora que sus ojos miraban alrededor el lugar le parecía un poco familiar.

"Esto de salvarte se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre dobe" – Sasuke dijo desde lejos, el respirar del rubio de detuvo mientras su cuerpo se apresuraba a sentarse.

"No… no tienes que estar aquí" – Sollozó Naruto tratando de levantarse.

"¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que no quieras a tu héroe en tu casa?" – Preguntó el moreno sentándose en la orilla de la cama, empujando al rubio para que volviera a reposar.

"Van a lastimarte, no puedo dejar que te lastime" – Naruto trató de sentarse nuevamente pero el azabache se lo impidió.

"No hay nadie en casa, tuve que sacar tu billetera para poder saber tu dirección y convenientemente tus llaves de repuesto están escondidas en el lugar mas obvio" – Indicó el moreno, Naruto pareció tranquilizarse al recordar que Sai no estaba en casa.

"Creo que merezco saber que sucede si voy a ser tu salvador de vez en cuando" – Sasuke se levantó paseando por la habitación observando con desdén las fotografías de un chico muy parecido a él, solo con el cabello mas corto y un poco mas blanco.

"El es mi pareja, vivimos juntos de hace años y es… un poco agresivo, pero se que no lo hace intencionalmente, se que me ama" – Naruto trató de explicar pero ni él mismo creía las palabras que salían de su boca.

"Aun pienso que no mereces todo esto"

"Gomen, por ser una molestia"

"Hai, Hai" – Naruto hizo pucheros haciendo reír al moreno. "Descansa, y nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Oyasumi Naruto baka" – Se despidió el mayor saliendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta del rubio.

**

* * *

P.D**

**nuevo cap, wow dos en un solo dia mmm bueno son las 12 am en mi pais asi que bueno dos updates en dos dias hahahahaha**

**espero que les guste, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, sus comentario son bienvenidos XD hahahaha**

**estoy medio desvelada y medio loca por mis examenes y esta es la mejor manera de relajarme pero ya debo ponerme a estudiar otra vez asi que me marcho y nos vemos en mi siguiente actualizacion! bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Jiraiya levantó su copa de sake en el aire chocándola en un brindis con la de su nieto y la de su esposa; los tres se echaron a reír tomándose de un solo trago todo el licor.

"Las ganancias ya están creciendo, fue una buena idea unirnos con la corporación de los Uchiha" – Dijo Jiraiya tomando la mano de su nieto y dándole un leve apretón, la anciana rubia sirvió otra ronda de tragos antes de levantarse para servir la cena. Hace ya muchos meses que no tenían una cena familiar tan alegre, el aire tenso se había disipado debido a la ausencia del muy odiado Sai.

"Hemos luchado mucho para llegar adonde estamos" – Susurró el hombre mirando con melancolía una de las fotografías colgada en la pared, su hijo estaba abrazando a su muy embarazada esposa pelirroja quien sonreía tan ampliamente que parecía brillar completa.

"Papá hizo bien en dejarte la compañía, quien diría que había un gran negociante adentro de un escritor de pornografía" – Se burló l rubio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo escupir todo el sake de su boca.

"Mocoso"

"Pervertido" – se pelearon, Tsunade sacudió la cabeza con una mueca callándolos a ambos cuando colocó los platos de comida frente a ellos.

"Sabes Tsunade, últimamente tu querido nieto ha estado saliendo con el nuevo miembro del consejo" – Comentó Jiraiya mirando de reojo al sonrojado rubio.

"¿Con Uchiha Sasuke?" – Preguntó aunque ya sabia que era el único nuevo integrante.

"Si, mi asistente y gran espía Kakashi me ha dicho que han salido ya 5 veces" – Dijo, Naruto lo miró con grandes ojos sorprendidos.

"Vaya ¿será que nuestro pequeño idiota por fin dejara a ese maldito novio que tiene?"

"Baa chan, Sasuke es mi amigo, tu sabes que no voy a dejar a Sai"

"Lastima" – La anciana se encogió de hombros dejando la conversación para retomar unas cuantas anécdotas haciendo reír a su nieto nuevamente.

"Si es una lastima, el chico Uchiha es buen partido" – Dijo Jiraiya, Naruto se sonrojó haciendo que sus abuelos se echaran a reír.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Naruto miró el reloj por quinta vez en la noche, su abuelo resoplaba con desesperación de vez en cuando viendo como el rubio caminaba de aquí allá en la cocina preparando una cena romántica para su pareja que regresaba de un viaje de negocios.

"Todo tiene que ser perfecto" – Susurró el rubio sacando unas verduras del refrigerador para comenzar una ensalada.

"¿O que, te golpeara si no es perfecto?" – Preguntó el anciano con tono burlón, Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndole callar.

El motor de un automóvil anunció la llegada de Sai, en los ojos del rubio se entremezclaron sentimientos de cariño y miedo, dos emociones que no deberían, de ninguna manera, ir juntas.

"Ero sennin, vete de aquí rápido" – Pidió el rubio, Jiraiya se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la puerta, se puso los zapatos al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal se abría.

"¡Bienvenido a casa!" – Exclamó el rubio, Sai sonrió levemente tornando su vista al otro hombre.

"Jiraiya san que sorpresa verlo en nuestro hogar"

"Claro, me es imposible venir cuando una excusa de hombre como tu esta aquí" – Gruñó Jiraiya negándole el saludo al chico pelinegro y saliendo de casa rápidamente.

"Sai prepare tus platillos favoritos, vamos a comer ya" – Dijo el rubio jalando del brazo para distraerlo de la pequeña pelea con su abuelo.

"Arigatou Naru chan" – Sai lo besó con ternura dejando sus maletas en la sala de estar siguiendo a su pareja al comedor pegado a él como una sanguijuela. "Traje regalos puedes sacarlos después de que laves toda mi ropa" – Indicó el pelinegro Naruto trató de no enfadarse al recibir la grata noticia de que tendría que lavar toda una maleta de ropa sucia.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

"Muy agotador pero divertido al mismo tiempo, pude conocer muchos lugares en tan solo dos semanas"

"Que suerte tienes"

"¿Y… te has portado bien Naru chan?" – Preguntó de la nada, el aire se puso tenso por unos momentos pero el rubio sonrió aliviando la situación,

"Hai Sai, te extrañe muchísimo"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, parece que hice bien al darte una lección"

Los dos comieron compartiendo besos de piquito de vez en cuando riendo como una pareja normal, como si nada hubiera pasada, pero esta fantasía no duraría para siempre.

---

El reloj marcó la media noche cuando los jóvenes dejaron de beber y Sai se fue a la cama totalmente rendido por el viaje, el rubio no había bebido mucho por su corta tolerancia al alcohol así que se dedicó a abrir la maleta de su novio y separar las cosas pues si no se apresuraba recibiría una golpiza al día siguiente.

La ropa olorosa y sucia fue apartada en una cesta de color rojo, el rubio sacó un par de jeans negros revisando los bolsillos para ver si encontraba algún objeto olvidado, sus largos y femeninos dedos se enroscaron alrededor de dos pedazos de papel; con una mirada de confusión sacó ambos papeles para descubrir una fotografía de un chico muy apuesto de cabello café oscuro y piel pálida, su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro y sus ojos verdes destellaban como un par de joyas.

El otro papel era un pedazo de página rota y contenía una dirección y un número telefónico; los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, tuvo que cubrir su boca para no dejar escapar los sollozos. No saltaría a conclusiones se dijo a si mismo, moviéndose con sumo cuidado al tocador donde Sai dejaba su teléfono celular todas las noches, miró a su novio de reojo queriendo chequear si estaba profundamente dormido, cuando pudo comprobar que si estaba revisó los llamadas salientes, el numero se encontraba cuatro veces.

'No puede ser' – Sollozó en sus adentros revisando el menú de mensajes.

"_Te espero en el mismo lugar de siempre, te amo… Sai" _– leyó el mensaje soltando el teléfono rápidamente, el aparato cayó sobre el piso, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta aun completamente dormido para suerte de Naruto.

Ya nada tenía sentido fue lo único que pensó antes de ir a dormir.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Nuevo! hahaha espero que les guste, wow despues de sensei esta ha sido la fic que mas rapido actualizo pero no se, me llamó mucha la atencion esta trama desde que se me ocurrio asi que espero poder terminar la fic y que no se me bloquee el cerebro**

**muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Durante el desayuno ninguno de los dos dijo una tan sola palabra, Naruto tuvo que morderse la lengua constantemente para no hablar cada vez que las palabras 'te amo' salían de la boca del pelinegro; deseaba poder gritar, llorar y reclamar acerca de todo s tiempo perdido, de todos sus sentimientos que no eran correspondidos, al final que sentido había en soportar todo este dolor si ni siquiera el dueño de su corazón.

"Naru chan estas distraído ¿tienes algo en mente?" – Preguntó Sai levantándose para lavar su plato vació.

"No pasa nada Sai, solo estoy un poco cansado"

"Eso te pasa por despertarte temprano"

"No tenia opción, necesitaba terminar de lavar toda la ropa" – Dijo el rubio apretando los dientes con fuerza, Sai se acercó a el abrazándolo rápidamente.

"Eres una buena mascota Naru chan" – Naruto suspiró deshaciendo el abrazo para poder levantarse, Sai lo besó en la mejilla retirándose a su trabajo mientras el rubio lavaba su plato.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Jiraiya y Kakashi eran los únicos que había llegado a la oficina cuando el rubio cruzó las puerta de vidrio, ambos estaban tomando te y leyendo el periódico silenciosamente pero Naruto sabia bien que algo estaban tramando por sus sonrisas pervertidas.

"Ni siquiera saber en que diablos piensan" – Soltó el rubio cuando abrieron la boca para hablar.

"Nieto insensible, queríamos compartir buenas noticias contigo" – Se quejó el anciano mostrándole al rubio una pagina del periódico con una modelo en bikini posando para la cámara.

"Por si no lo habías notado abuelo me gustan los hombres así que no me metas en tus planes pervertidos" – Gruñó el rubio tomando en sus manos una pelotita anti estrés de su escritorio para arrojarla en la cabeza canosa.

"Bueno Kakashi mas chicas para nosotros" – Dijo el anciano con travesura.

"Hai, que suerte"

"Espera que le cuente a la abuela, dormirás en el sofá por meses si es que no te mata de un golpe" – El rubio se echó a reír al ver a Jiraiya palidecer.

"No te atreverías" – Dijo apuntando un dedo acusador, Naruto le sacó la lengua echándolos de su oficina para que fueran a trabajar.

El enorme edificio se fue llenando de trabajadores poco a poco hasta que el dia pudo comenzar como todos los demás, cada hora pasando con una suavidad reconocida en todo el lugar, Jiraiya y su nieto eran las personas que hacían que el ambiente fuera amigable para todos.

--

La puerta de su oficina tembló cuando alguien la tocó tres veces, Naruto dejó a un lado tres de los reportes que tenia que analizar y se volvió hacia la puerta de vidrio ahumado que solo dejaba ver la silueta de un hombre.

"Adelante" – Elevó su voz el rubio dándole un toque de infantilidad a su voz. La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Sasuke el chico sonrió adentrándose a la oficina, sin esperar la oferta se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio de madera. "Teme, hace días que no me visitas" – Dijo el rubio con mas emoción de la debida, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Tenia cosas que hacer en mi compañía, algunos empleados renunciaron"

"Es por tu horrible carácter Teme" – Se burló el rubio, Sasuke bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en un puchero.

"Escuche que tu pareja regresó ayer por la noche ¿te encuentras bien?" – Preguntó el moreno sin mirar los ojos zafiro, el ambiente se tensó inmediatamente, el rubio bajó la vista apretando sus manos sobre su pantalón.

"No me hizo nada… pero" – Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas aunque trató de reprimirlas.

"No tienes porque decírmelo" – Dijo el moreno con seriedad.

"Yo… Sai esta engañándome, ese viaje de negocios fue una maldita farsa" – Sollozó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, pudo escuchar a Sasuke renegar entre dientes antes de escuchar sus pisadas, sintió un par de brazos calidos atrapar su delgado cuerpo en un abrazo.

"No llores Usuratonkachi, no vale la pena" – La voz tosca y fría de Sasuke habló, el moreno se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que el rubio soltaba su mar de emociones pero mas importante, era que esta era la primera vez que él dejaba atrás su mascara de sarcasmo y frialdad para consolar a un ser humano, alguien que apenas había conocido hace 1 mes pero que consideraba un gran amigo.

"Todos los días tengo que dar lo mejor de mi, pero ni siquiera me toma en cuenta y no puedo dejarlo… tengo miedo" – Sollozó mojando aun mas la camisa blanca del azabache, Sasuke pasó una de sus manos por los mechones rubios haciendo que el menor levantara su rostro, sus ojos perforaron el par de ojos obsidiana, ambos brillando con emociones ajenas.

Sin más los labios rosa del rubio se posaron sobre los del azabache pero el mayor no respondió. Naruto jadeo separándose rápidamente el mayor.

"S-Sasuke… lo siento" – Sasuke no respondió, sus brazos se cayeron a sus lados pero sus ojos no dejaron de observar a su compañero de trabajo.

Naruto no esperó ni siquiera el paso de un segundo, sus pies lo sacaron de la oficina por cuenta propia y lo siguieron conduciendo hasta el auto donde rompió a llorar. 'Esto no esta pasando' – Se dijo a si mismo.

--

Shizune marcó el numero de numero de Tsunade con desesperación cuando el rubio apareció en su oficina con las mejillas marcadas de lagrimas y los ojos rojos.

"¿Fue Sai? Naruto dime que sucede" – Suplicó la chica de cabello negro acariciando la mejilla bronceada, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza esperando a que la anciana Tsunade llegara.

La rubia entró en su clínica corriendo y jadeando, sus ojos se clavaron en los de su nieto y ambos corrieron a su encuentro.

"Odio verte así, Shizune déjanos solos por favor" – Tsunade ordenó, su asistente salió dándole la pauta al rubio para que empezara a hablar.

"Lo bese baa chan, no se porque, no se que me sucede"

"Amor no te tortures por esto, no llores" – Lo consoló sabiendo de inmediato a quien había besado.

"S-Sasuke… era mi único… amigo baa chan"

"Sasuke te aprecia tanto como tu a él, calmate y ya deja de llorar" – Naruto asintió como un chiquillo secando sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

"No quiero regresar, Sasuke estará ahí"

"Hablare con tu abuelo para que puedas regresar, ve a lavarte la cara y vete a trabajar holgazán"

"Baa chan" – El rubio hizo pucheros sonriendo levemente para asegurarle a su abuela que ya estaba mejor.

**

* * *

P.D**

**pobre Naru hahaha pronto pronto Naru chan sera feliz.**

**espero que les guste mucho el fic y el nuevo cap**

**gracias por los reviews  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

La oscuridad de afuera se filtró a través del apartamento de Uchiha Sasuke, la única luz que lo dejaba al descubierto era la luz de la luna llena, el azabache levantó la copa de vino moviéndola en círculos para observar su contenido moverse en un remolino de rojo sangre, su mano libre subió hasta su rostro donde sus largos dedos recorrieron sus labios recordando el beso del rubio.

Jiraiya había tenido razón, el rubio era especial en muchos sentidos pero su sonrisa se había desvanecido y el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido, suponía el chico que tenia frente a él era una sombra de lo que había sido antes de su relación con Sai.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, indefenso y hechos pedazos en el hotel tuvo la sensación de que necesitaba protegerlo y ni siquiera sabía la razón, pero algunas cosas no necesitan razón de ser.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era una cobardía huir pero tenía que hacerlo y con ese pensamiento en mente marcó el número del anciano pervertido, esperaba que Naruto entendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Naruto había salido del hospital con renovadas fuerzas aunque aun se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, no solo había traicionado la confianza de su Sai besando a otro hombro sino que ese chico era su primer amigo.

El automóvil de Sai ya estaba aparcado en casa, las manos del rubio empezaron a temblar con el miedo de tenerlo cerca.

"Estoy en casa" – Anunció el rubio cerrando la puerta con suavidad pues Sai odiaba que el rubio fuera ruidoso al estar en el hogar.

"¿Adonde estabas?" – Vino la pregunta acompañada de un fuerte tiron del cabello, Naruto gimió con suavidad cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Con Tsunade, estaba en el hospital" – Contestó, Sai lo empujó contra la pared abriendo sus piernas con una de las suyas.

"Vienes tarde y la cena no esta hecha, ya sabes que espero que la casa este en orden cuando yo regreso" – Gruñó el mayor.

"Ya suéltame maldito idiota, ve tu amante si quieres que te sirvan, ya déjame en paz" – Gritó el rubio empujando a Sai pero este ni se inmutó

"¿Amante? Yo solo te tengo a ti mi Naru chan"

"Vi la fotografía y las llamadas, por favor Sai déjame ir ya no lo soporto mas…" – Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un puño en su estomago, su cuerpo de dobló débilmente cayendo sobre los brazos abiertos de Sai.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago fuera de casa, esto se acaba cuando yo digo, tu aun sirves a mi lado idiota" – Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la inconciencia.

---

El rubio se despertó mucho antes que el sol saliera, Sai aun estaba dormido a su lado, su rostro era casi angelical pensó el rubio mientras paseaba un dedo por las pálidas mejillas.

"Te amaba con todo mi corazón Sai" – Susurró, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, se contrajo de dolor cuando se dobló para desvestirse.

El espejo le devolvió la mirada de un chico con ojeras, un moretón tatuado sobre su estomago, su cabello despeinado lo hacia verse mas demacrado y delgado de lo usual. Jamás tuvo que haber sacado el tema del amante, de verdad se merecía esa golpiza había sido un completo tonto.

Tenia miedo de alejarse de Sai, por mas que quisiera salir de la relación, temía que Sai se tornara mas violento y terminara matándolo pero desde que Sasuke entró en su vida ya nada de su relación tenia sentido, su mundo se había volcado de nuevo por un hombre que ni siquiera sabia si sentía algo mas que amistad por él.

El consejo tenía una reunión esa mañana, es decir, que Sasuke estaría en la compañía desde muy temprano, esta era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. Y con ese pensamiento salió de casa manejando como un loco por la calle para llegar a su amigo.

Una vez mas Jiraiya y Kakashi estaban ya dentro del edificio, el menor leyendo una de las novelas pornográficas de su abuelo y el anciano viendo un calendario de chicas en bikini. Naruto gruñó acercándose a su abuelo, estampando sus puños sobre el escritorio de madera.

"Ero sennin, necesito hablar con Sasuke" – Exigió con ojos vidriosos. Jiraiya levantó la vista un poco asombrado por las exigencias de su nieto.

"Naruto, Sasuke no esta aquí" – Dijo con un poco de cautela

"Debería de estar aquí hay una reunión del consejo"

"Sasuke se fue, pensé que ya lo sabias" – Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y sus piernas temblaron perdiendo la fuerza para sostenerlo, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de cuero frente al escritorio. "Recibí su llamada ayer por la tarde, dice que regresara en un mes" – Siguió explicando, Naruto sacudió la cabeza escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos delgadas.

"Fue mi culpa, si no lo hubiera besado no se hubiera ido"

"Va a regresar, dale tiempo, no todos los días un guapo chico rubio te besa" – Dijo Jiraiya con una burlona sonrisa, Naruto lo miró haciendo un puchero.

"No tiene caso hablar contigo anciano pervertido" – Naruto lo golpeó juguetonamente saliendo de la oficina para entrar a la suya para un día llena de trabajo, ya que había el día anterior había dejado muchos reportes sin análisis.

No pudo evitar ponerse triste por la ausencia de Sasuke, un mes sin verlo seria duro, ya era costumbre verlo pasearse por ahí, su primer día de trabajo se había quejado porque todas las chicas perdían el tiempo pero a pesar de ser un hombre muy trabajador siempre se permitía unos minutos para ver al rubio siempre preocupándose por su bienestar.

De cierta manera su ausencia era una ayuda para ambos, un tiempo para analizar lo que sus corazones dictaban, lo que hablaban sus sentimientos, era tiempo de decidir el siguiente paso, Naruto estaba decidido a hablar con el, a disculparse por haberse lanzado sin tomar en cuenta sus pensamientos.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Cap un poco mas corto de lo normal, creo que me retiro por algunos dias para hacer mis examenes pero no sera mas de 1 semana o algo asi**

**muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les guste la fic.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto observaba con una mirada muerta a su novio mientras se miraba al espejo y arreglaba su camisa casual sobre su pálido pecho. Sai lo miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Necesitas algo?" – Preguntó volviéndose para mirar al chico parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

"¿En serio iras a una reunión?" – Preguntó el rubio mordiéndose la lengua instantáneamente.

"¿Quieres escuchar la verdad? ¿Eso te haría mas feliz?"

"Hai"

"No voy a una reunión, voy a encontrarme con Touya chan, vamos a hacer el amor hasta que grite mi nombre y no voy a recordarme de ti por el resto del fin de semana. ¿Contento mi querido Naru chan?"

"No Sai, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto"

"Estas en lo cierto, ven acá" – Lo llamó para besarlo, Naruto respondió al beso pues no quería meterse en problemas, Sai estaba de buen humor por primera vez en semanas y le costaba trabajo aceptar que no era gracias a él.

El repiqueteo de un celular los separó del beso, el rubio corrió a la sala de estar donde tenía su aparato.

"Moshi, moshi" – Contestó sin ver el numero, hubo un silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea hasta que una voz fría habló.

"Naruto, necesitamos hablar" – Dijo Sasuke, la respiración del rubio se cortó, miró con desesperación a ambos lados para asegurarse que Sai no estuviera cerca.

"Espera un momento debo salir de casa" – Anunció el chico saliendo con paso ligero y nervioso, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles de su jardín mirando hacia la casa para asegurarse que estaba solo. "Maldito Teme, no tenias porque irte"- Gritó apretando los dientes, pudo escuchar la risa de Sasuke desde el otro lado.

"Lamento mucho tener mas cosas que hacer que estar contigo dobe"

"Idiota"

"Quiero que nos reunamos en algún lugar ¿puedes?"

"Sai esta a punto de irse a ver a su maldito amante, podemos vernos en el mismo café de siempre"

"Buena idea, te estaré esperando, tomate tu tiempo no quiero que Sai te haga algo"

"Arigatou Sasuke" – Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo suspirando a la vez.

Sai se marchó de casa unos cuantos minutos después no sin antes darle la usual advertencia al rubio para que permaneciera en casa como una buena pareja, Naruto se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa de Sai. El rubio cogió las llaves de su auto cuando el de Sai ya había desaparecido en una esquina.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke se levantó de su silla cuando vio al rubio acercarse adonde estaba sentado, el menor estaba vestido con una chaqueta manga larga naranja que posiblemente escondía todas las cortadas y moretones de sus brazos, sus piernas estaban igualmente cubiertas con unos jeans ajustados.

Los dos se encontraron en medio camino y ninguno dijo nada, de repente el aire se había tornado un poco incomodo.

"Tiempo sin verte Usuratonkachi, veo que lo tonto no se te quita"

"Lo mismo digo, la arrogancia es difícil de quitar por no decir imposible" – Replicó el rubio, Sasuke rió por lo bajo escoltando al rubio a la mesa que había estado usando anteriormente.

Naruto abrió la chaqueta dejando ver una camisa igual de ajustada que el pantalón de color negro y el logo de una banda en el centro, inmediatamente los ojos obsidiana se clavaron en las marcas de unos dedos recorriendo el cuello del rubio, sus manos se movieron antes de que pudiera ordenarles que se detuvieran, los ojos zafiro se abrieron de par en par cuando la calidez de los dedos del mayor acariciaron su piel con ternura.

"Lamento no haber estado aquí"

"No fue nada, me han pasado peores cosas" – Explicó, el silencio los embargó nuevamente y ninguno dijo nada solo disfrutando del silencio y la compañía mutua. "Sasuke… acerca del otro día… lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención" – Se excusó el rubio mirando como el café se revolvía dentro de su taza.

"No tienes porque disculparte, estuve pensando mucho en mi viaje" – El rubio asintió decidiendo mirar el rostro tranquilo del moreno, el mayor miraba hacia la ventana sumido en sus propios pensamientos. "Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo y no estoy acostumbrado a proteger a los débiles, no es mi estilo" – Naruto abrió la boca para pelear por llamarlo débil pero la cerró y se conformó con un puchero. "No respondí el beso porque estaba asombrado, pasmado por tus acciones, pero mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que iba a salirse de mi pecho"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza bajando sus llorosos ojos, se levantó repentinamente casi tirando la silla al piso, Sasuke lo miró sorprendido cuando el menor empezó a caminar hacia la salida cubriendo su boca para ahogar un sollozo.

La reacción de Sasuke fue un tanto retardada, se levantó para seguir al rubio cuando este estaba ya apunto de subir al coche, su mano se enrolló desesperadamente sobre la muñeca del rubio deteniéndolo, Naruto se dio la vuelta tropezando sobre sus propios pies cuando Sasuke lo jalo besándolo con fuerza.

Naruto respondió el beso con igual intensidad dejando que sus brazos subieran para descansar alrededor del cuello del mayor.

La necesidad de respirar hizo que se separaran ambos sonriendo con ternura, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza acariciando la mejilla bronceada.

"Se que no puedo pedirte que dejes a Sai tan fácilmente pero esperare todo el tiempo necesario, no puedo decirte que no te lastimare porque ningún humano es perfecto pero jamás levantare un solo dedo contra ti"

"Teme, todo parece moverse rápido"

"Lo se" – Naruto se paró en puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios del moreno ahogando su risa al presionar sus labios con los del mayor. "Mereces algo mejor, algo como yo" – Dijo el moreno con arrogancia, Naruto lo empujó echándose a reír.

"Vaya manera de arruinar el momento baka" – Dijo, Sasuke se encogió de hombres.

"Te llevo a cenar, quiero aprovechar estos momentos en que eres solo para mi" – Naruto se sonrojó.

"Te sigo, nos vemos luego" – Se despidieron con un beso antes de desaparecer cada quien a su coche.

**

* * *

P.D**

**si yo se que dije que me iria a estudiar pero ahora si lo juro hahaha este sera el ultimo update hasta la otra semana**

**nos vemos chicos y chicas, gracias por los reviews nuevamente y espero que les guste el nuevo cap  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Cada rincón del edificio de vidrio se iluminó cuando Naruto puso un solo pie dentro, su radiante sonrisa impresionaba a todos los que lo veían, Sakura e Ino se miraron de reojo prometiendo silenciosamente interrogarlo al primer momento libre que tuvieran. El rubio abrió la puerta de su oficina encontrándose a primera vista con una docena de gerberas color blanco, su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que hasta le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír como tonto.

"Lindas flores Naruto baka" – Dijo Sakura a su espalda. "Esa sonrisa me dice que n fue Sai el que las envió" – Dijo con una mirada suspicaz, Naruto se echó a reír empujando a la chica dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, la emoción era demasiada para mantener las noticias en completo secreto además Sakura era una de sus mejores amigas y jamás haría algo para lastimarlo.

"Sasuke las envió" – Susurró tocando con delicadeza los pétalos largos. "Sai siempre envía rosas" – Siguió por un momento perdiendo la sonrisa.

"Vaya el chico mas lindo con el chico mas tonto" – Dijo con fingido enfado la pelirosa, Naruto hizo pucheros sacando la lengua.

"Eres mala Sakura chan, pensé que te enfadarías conmigo"

"Sasuke kun nunca fue mío baka pero debes tener mucho cuidado, Sai no te lo perdonaría jamás y temo por ti"

"Lo se, gracias por preocuparte Sakura chan"

"No tienes porque dar las gracias baka soy tu amiga y además… tu secreto este a salvo conmigo" – La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir a seguir con su trabajo. Naruto colgó su abrigo en un perchero antes de sentarse y comenzar su trabajo, pocos segundos después de acomodarse alguien tocó a su puerta, por el tamaño de la silueta supuso que era uno de los chiquillos internos de la compañía.

"Pasa" – Gritó, el chico abrió la puerta de golpe entrando como si fuera su propia oficina.

"Naruto nii chan, tengo el trabajo que me pediste" – Dijo un chico de cabello chocolate, Naruto asintió alargando la mano para tomar los documentos.

"Konohamaru necesito que vayas con Ero sennin y le entregues estos documentos, son necesarios para la reunión con el clan Hyuuga"

"Hai Nii chan" – El chico saludó como soldado tomando los documentos y corriendo fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que el cristal tembló.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Naruto aparcó el coche en casa extrañado de ver las luces apagadas a pesar de que el convertible de Sai estaba ya ahí, con un suspiro de cansancio se guardó las llaves y celular en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón formal a su vez sacando las llaves de casa, abrió la puerta con cuidado por si su chico estaba dormido, se sacó los zapatos en la entrada haciendo su camino a su habitación.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando un sonido llegó a sus oídos, la puerta de su habitación estaba medio abierta y la luz estaba encendida, el rubio se acercó con cuidado mirando hacia la cama desordenada. Sai soltó un gemido gutural mientras el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremecía de placer, con envestidas fuertes y rápidas ambos se perdían en su propio mundo, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás mirando horrorizado a los dos hombres, el chico debajo de Sai ni siquiera era el de las fotografías, era alguien mas.

Sai levantó el rostro tomando del cabello al otro chico con brusquedad, sus ojos oscuros y sin emoción se abrieron penetrando los azules con una mirada retadora.

Naruto devolvió la mirada con traición y dolor, el rubio se dio la vuelta dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus marcadas mejillas

"Sasuke" – Susurró al teléfono apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta cerrada del auto, el moreno se alertó al escuchar la voz del rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

"Naruto ¿adonde estas, que sucede?" – Preguntó, el rubio rió por lo bajo ante la preocupación evidente en la voz del moreno.

"Sai parece tener una visita en casa" – Explicó sintiendo esa punzada de traición en su corazón, Sasuke exhaló ruidosamente, Naruto supo que el moreno se pasaba los dedos por el cabello como siempre lo hacia cuando pensaba en algo.

"Ven a mi casa, estaré esperando Usuratonkachi y apresúrate que tengo hambre y voy a pedir comida china" – Gruñó, Naruto se echó a reír separándose del teléfono un poco mas feliz por escuchar la voz de su Sasuke.

---

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su enorme casa perdiendo el equilibrio cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él con un apasionado beso, Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios cerrando la puerta de una patada para entrar con el menor entre sus brazos.

"La comida se esta helando" – Advirtió el moreno separándose de su chico, el ruidoso estomago de Naruto decidió activarse en ese mismo segundo gruñendo con hambre.

"Arigatou Sasuke"

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de vidrio entrelazando sus piernas ligeramente mientras sus manos se ocupaban con los palillos.

Sasuke levantó los platos al terminar pero ante la insistencia del rubio había ido a su habitación a buscar algo para que su pequeño y secreto amante pudiera dormir mientras el baka lavaba los platos y vasos. Su casa tenía 4 habitaciones, la mayoría sin uso alguno ya que odiaba tener visitas en casa, sus padres habían muerto, su hermano estaba en América y no tenia absolutamente ningún amigo aparte de Naruto.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño Dobe?" – Preguntó el mayor asomándose por la cocina, Naruto se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa, a Sasuke se le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos al verle tan feliz.

"Si no te molesta me gustaría tomar un baño, necesito relajarme" – Sasuke asintió

"Me tome la libertad de preparar el baño porque sabia que dirías que si" – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto sacudió la cabeza arrojando la toalla con la que secaba los platos en la cabeza del azabache.

Sasuke lo miró con fingido enfado acercándose para robarle un beso antes de tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo arriba.

Naruto salió del baño con un pantalón de pijama del moreno el cual le quedaba un poco grande ya que el azabache era un poco mas alto que él, Sasuke lo miró desde su puesto en la cama, se levantó los lentes sobre su cabello y dejo el libro sobre la mesa mientras sus ojos lo miraban de arriba abajo. Naruto se sonrojó moviéndose a la cama con un poco de vergüenza, la luz se apagó dejándolos en la oscuridad y por primera vez Naruto no tuvo miedo que algo fuera a pasarle.

"No haré nada que tu no desees, no temas" – Susurró Sasuke cerca de su rostro cuando sus brazos rodearon al menor y su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente.

"Yo confió en Sasuke" – Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del azabache, quedándose completamente dormida.

**

* * *

P.D**

**No he terminado mis examenes haha pero hoy es mi dia libre, asi que decidi escribir un nuevo cap, espero que les guste**

**para aquellos que no sabian les tengo un aviso: la movie 2 de shippuden ya salio con subs hahahaha y pues me gustó pero no se por ratos parecia una movie de dragon ball hahaha**

**pero se las recomiendo, sale sasuke sin camisa jujujuju**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Cualquiera que pasara por la oficina situada en el fondo del quinto piso podía escuchar la incesante risa infantil de su ocupante, por el hecho de poner un pie en sus cercanías un aura pegajosa y romántica se penetraba por todos los poros del cuerpo.

Ino hizo una mueca de asco haciendo reír a su amiga pelirosa, amas se echaron a reír tratando de mirar a través de las paredes de vidrio ahumado a la pareja del interior.

Naruto estaba sonrojado de tanto reír y aunque la conversación era graciosa Sasuke había logrado mantener una sonrisa diminuta sin perder su compostura, el azabache se inclinó hacia adelante con un pedazo de sushi alimentando con ternura al menor.

"Eres un idiota ¿sabes? Podrías ser el heredero de todo este imperio y prefieres trabajar como un subordinado" – Se quejó Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto sonrió con travesura dando de comer a Sasuke un pedazo de tomate.

"Quiero ser el mejor a base de esfuerzo, no porque mi abuelo es el presidente" – Naruto hizo pucheros inclinándose para un beso rápido y superficial.

"Ya veo, mis padres murieron cuando cumplí 18 años y la compañía quedó a mi cargo ya que mi hermano estaba en América, estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo"

"Debió ser muy difícil para ti" – El rubio tiró la basura para luego limpiar el majestuoso escritorio de madera.

"¿Y que me dices tu?"

"Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, ni siquiera los recuerdo así que mis abuelos me criaron, estudie en la universidad y heme aquí trabajando para llegar a ser el presidente de la compañía"

"Siento mucho lo de tus padres"

"No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo" – Sasuke alargó su brazo para acariciar la mejilla marcada por un moretón que ya estaba desapareciendo.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió de par en par con fuerza haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran inmediatamente. Los dos pares de ojos se fijaron en el intruso, los azules inundados de terror y los negros llenos de odio.

"Sai ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó el rubio levantándose de su silla con rapidez, el chico pálido no se movió ni un centímetro sus ojos clavados en los del otro chico, ambos teniendo una silenciosa batalla.

"¿Y tu quien eres y que haces aquí?" – Preguntó Sai con voz fría, Sasuke lo miró con arrogancia ofreciendo su mano en un saludo.

"Soy el jefe, Uchiha Sasuke y no veo porque no podría estar aquí si este edificio me pertenece junto con Jiraiya San, puedo estar donde me plazca"

"Bueno… jefe, si sabe apreciar su vida se alejara de mis pertenencias lo antes posible" – Gruñó Sai rodeando los hombros de Naruto con una largo brazo.

"No veo ningún objeto con su nombre caballero" – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sin despegar su mirada de la pareja. Sai apretó el brazo del rubio con fuerza haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo, la mirada suplicante de Naruto se tornó al azabache pidiéndole silenciosamente que no lo metiera en mas problemas de los que ya estaba. "Tengo cosas que hacer Uzumaki, nos veremos en otra ocasión" – Anunció Sasuke saliendo de la oficina rozando la mano bronceada sin que Sai se diera cuenta, el segundo en que la puerta se cerró el brazo de Sai tomó fuerza para empujar al rubio lejos de su cuerpo.

"No llegaste a casa anoche, esperaba que te unieras a nuestra diversión" – Dijo sentándose en el escritorio.

"Sai no voy a hacer tríos con nadie, además parecía que disfrutabas tu tiempo a solas con el chico"

"Si, lo disfrute como no tienes idea, pero hubiera sido mejor contigo ahí"

"Si lo hubiera sido, si hubiéramos sido solo nosotros dos, como en los viejos tiempos" – Sai ya no le prestaba atención, el mar oscuro de sus ojos estaba fijo en un florero que adornaba una esquina de la oficina cuadrada completamente lleno de gerberas de diferentes colores y de claveles blancos.

"¿Quién te envió esas flores?" – Preguntó acercándose a ellas, Naruto corrió a su lado asiendo su brazo con fuerza.

"Yo las compre, por favor aléjate"

"No las protegerías si las hubieras comprado, eres un debilucho"

"Tsunade las trajo, son un regalo de mi abuela" – Mintió interponiéndose entre el pálido y sus flores.

"Apártate imbecil" – Gritó empujando a Naruto a un lado, su mano se estrelló contra el florero de vidrio haciéndole caer al piso en millones de pedazos, Naruto sollozó cuando los zapatos de Sai pisotearon los pétalos destruyendo cada una de las flores, los ojos del mayor bajaron al nivel del rubio.

"Mis flores…" – Susurró Naruto tocando con ternura lo que quedaba del regalo que Sasuke le había hecho ese día.

"La próxima vez, espero que no haya nada en esta oficina si no fui yo el que te lo dio, espero que esa maldita anciana se muera pronto" – Dijo saliendo de la oficina sin mirar atrás, Sakura e Ino se levantaron de su puesto rápidamente corriendo al auxilio de su amigo; lo encontraron aun en el piso con sus manos mojadas y llenas de pétalos y pedazos de tallos.

"No llores Naru chan" – Pidió Ino estrechando a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo mientras la pelirosa recogía los vidrios y las demás cosas del piso para arrojarlas a la basura.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Preguntó sin apartar su vista de sus quehaceres.

"Si, gracias chicas"

"Sasuke esta en su oficina, ve con él mientras nosotras limpiamos" – Ino soltó al rubio del abrazo y el chico corrió como chiquillo al elevador que lo llevaría directamente a la oficina en el octavo piso.

El azabache sonrió desde su escritorio cruzando las piernas de manera arrogante, cruzaron mirada por lo que sintieron eran horas antes de que el rubio se abalanzara sobre él sentándose en su regazo y escondiendo su rostro el saco negro.

"Eres un tonto Sasuke, casi me metes en verdaderos problemas"

"Usuratonkachi, me alegra que estés bien"

"Destruyó las flores que me diste" – Se quejó con un puchero, Sasuke se echó a reír masajeando el cuero cabelludo del rubio con sus largos dedos hasta que el chico estaba ronroneando como un gatito.

"Te comprare mas y mucho mas hermosas, dobe"

"Baka Sasuke" – Los ojitos azul oscuro se entrecerraron mientras sus labios buscaban a su par, el azabache sonrió cerrando el espacio entre ambos para besar con pasión a su querido amante.

**

* * *

P.D**

**bueno nuevo cap, ya solo me faltan dos examenes asi que estoy un poco mas libre**

**espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

_

* * *

((3 meses después))_

Una bola caía de arriba abajo por largos intervalos, Sai miraba de vez en cuando al rubio sosteniendo entre una larga mano el juguete color azul.

"No se porque ese viejo imbecil se empeña a hacer guerra conmigo" – Susurró Sai volviendo su mirada muerta de nuevo a su pareja quien estaba de pie frente a un espejo que mostraba su cuerpo completo, el cuerpo bronceado vestido con un esmoquin.

"Sai mi abuelo te odia, no iba a invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños"

"No quiero que vayas"

"No puedo faltar y tu lo sabes muy bien"

"Como sea, voy a llamar a alguien para que pueda hacer mi noche mas entretenida, ya que tu no te ocupas de hacer bien tu trabajo" – Naruto hizo una mueca arreglando su sombrero de copa para que no desarreglara sus mechones dorados, sus manos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello donde el corbatín parecía revelarse en contra suya siempre quedando de lado.

Pudo ver el reflejo de Sai cuando el chico se levantaba acercándose su cuerpo con paso seguro, Naruto se dio la vuelta estremeciéndose cuando el pelinegro lo abrazó con fuerza vestigios del amor que sentían recorriendo por sus venas.

"Vendré mañana por la tarde… t-te… amo" – Las palabras ya no salían con tanta facilidad pues por cuatro meses ya alguien mas había ganado su amor, alguien que jamás le haría daño del mismo modo en que Sai lo hacia.

Un llamado a la puerta los hizo separarse del incomodo abrazo, Naruto lo besó en la mejilla.

"Espero que no merezcas un castigo cuando regreses, compórtate porque ya sabes a quien perteneces" – Le recordó el pelinegro, Naruto asintió un poco nervioso desapareciendo tras la puerta de la habitación. La limosina Hummer ya estaba esperando al rubio con la puerta abierta.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con intensidad cuando se encontraron con los cientos de vestidos de diferentes colores y el contraste con los trajes negros de los chicos. Se abrió paso entre los cuerpos bailando y hablando hasta toparse con sus amigas, Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su cabello recogido en un moño estaba adornado por unas flores de cerezo.

"Sakura chan estas hermosa" – Murmuró el chico asombrado, Lee se acercó un poco mas a la chica con una mirada llena de celos infundados.

"Tu no estas nada mal Naruto baka, estoy segura que Sasuke morirá si te mira" – El rubio se sonrojó mirando furtivamente a los lados para ver si encontraba a su amante. "Aun no ha llegado, pero estoy segura que no tardara en venir" – Dijo la chica, Naruto suspiró sin perder la sonrisa ya que su otra mejor amiga venia desde lejos tomada de la mano con otra de las herederas de la compañía Hyuuga.

"¡Naruto baka!" – Llamó, muchas personas la miraron y la chica se ruborizó apenada.

Ambas chicas vestían de acuerdo a la ocasión, la rubia con un vestido lila y la heredera Hyuuga con un vestido café claro, su cabello caía hasta la mitad de su espalda delineando su cuerpo haciéndola ver como una tierna chiquilla.

"B-bue…buenas n-noches Naruto kun" – Tartamudeó con inocencia, Naruto tomó su mano entre las suyas y plantó un beso en su dorso.

"Buenas noches Hinata chan, espero que disfruten esta noche, lamento no quedarme con ustedes pero tengo que ver a ese viejo pervertido" – El rubio ojiazul se despidió de las chicas y Lee haciendo su camino nuevamente entre el tumulto de gente en el gran salón, Jiraiya no era nada difícil de encontrar, solo tenia que buscar un grupo enorme de mujeres hermosas.

Tal como lo había pensado, Jiraiya estaba rodeado con 5 mujeres vestidas de manera un tanto exuberante para la fiesta pero que va, no todos los días tú abuelo cumplía 62 años, además Tsunade no se quejaba, ella sabia que al final del día Jiraiya solo era palabras pero que regresaría a casa con ella sin propasarse con cualquier mujer, hasta ese día ambos eran orgullosos de decir que no conocían a nadie mas que a su pareja (aunque eso había requerido mucho esfuerzo y trabajo de parte del anciano).

"Ero sennin" – Naruto gritó por sobre la música, las mujeres que lo rodeaban rieron entre dientes dejando espacio para que el rubio se arrojara a los brazos de su abuelo, el sombrero del rubio casi cae al piso en el impacto.

"Me alegra que hayas venido" – Susurró el anciano cerca de su oído.

"Ni Sai podría detenerme abuelo, eres el pervertido mas adorado del mundo"

"Cállate mocoso, ya me saludaste ahora déjame a mi y a mis chicas" – Gruñó, Naruto hizo pucheros cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Adonde esta la abuela?" – Preguntó alejándose un poco para que las mujeres pudieran poner sus brazos en su abuelo.

"Esta en la mesa del sake, no se porque preguntas ella siempre esta ahí" – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa enamorada, Naruto asintió caminando de nuevo entre la jungla de cuerpos.

Jiraiya había tenido quizás la mitad de la razón, pues su abuela si estaba con una botella de sake pero estaba en la pista de baile riendo para si misma.

"Baa chan no puedo creer que estés ebria, la fiesta comenzó hace dos horas" – Regañó el rubio, Tsunade lo ignoró completamente tomando por los hombros para empezar a bailar, la anciana rubia miró con ojos de adoración olvidando por unos momentos su borrachera para bailar con su nieto a un ritmo un poco rápido, Naruto no era nada bueno bailando así que la anciana tenia que guiarlo en esta ocasión.

El rubio perdió la cuenta del tiempo al bailar con su amada familia, Tsunade estaba riendo con fuerza dando vueltas con la ayuda de los fuertes brazos de su nieto ambos jadeando después de tanto ejercicio.

----

Sasuke esperó que la puerta de su limosina se abriera para poder bajar, bajando con cuidado para no tirar el sombrero sobre su cabello negro azulado.

"Muchas gracias" – Refunfuñó entrando al lujoso hotel, a diferencia del rubio al ver el remolino de colores su humor solo se desvaneció un grado mas, había llegado dos horas tarde por la culpa de su estupido chofer que habita tomado una calle congestionada, solo había alguien que podría mejorar su humor, pero ese alguien estaba perdido esa gran manada de personas sin cerebro.

Había cientos de chicas contemplándolo con lujuria y alguno que otro chico, otra razón mas para perder la cabeza, una de ellas tuvo el valor de acercarse.

"Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke ¿cierto?" – Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, Sasuke la echó un vistazo de arriba abajo, listo para incinerarla con su par de ojos negros.

"Si y no me interesas en lo mas mínimo así que si no tienes nada interesante que decir puedes marcharte" – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, para agregar otro punto a la lista de las cosas que lo hacían perder su humor. ¿Por qué nada podía salirle bien esta noche? – tan solo esas palabras salieron de su cerebro su mirada encontró lo que tan ansiosamente estaba buscando.

Su rubio estaba bailando locamente con su abuela, ambos sonriendo como si fuese una cosa de vida o muerte, no pudo evitar que aquella contagiosa sonrisa llegara hasta su rostro. Su dobe se veía tan feliz, como si jamás hubiera sufrido lo que aun vivía día a día, pero, sus pies lo llevaron directamente al chico, como si tuvieran mente propia.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Nuevo cap, ya solo me queda un examen!**

**bueno chicos y chicas espero que donde sea que esten se cuiden mucho de esta gripe h1n1 que esta dando, en mi pais ya se dieron algunos casos (no confirmados) pero tomen sus precauciones! cuidense muchisimo!**

**bueno, volviendo al caso hahahaha espero que les guste! y nos vemos dentro de pronto!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto se echó a reír con fuerzas mientras levantaba a su abuela por los aires para hacer una pirueta, la anciana lo miró con ojos resplandecientes mientras caía con suavidad, la canción termino abruptamente y el círculo que se había creado alrededor de ellos se disipó con aplausos y aclamaciones.

El rubio se acercó a besar la mejilla de la rubia para bailar la siguiente canción, una pieza lenta cuando un pequeño toque en el hombro lo hizo detenerse.

"¿Puedo bailar contigo Dobe?" – Preguntó la usual voz elegante del azabache, Naruto se sonrojó mirando de reojo como su abuela ya se marchaba abanicándose con una de sus finas manos caminando de nuevo a la mesa con sake.

"Hai" – Respondió tratando de esconder el rubor bajo sus mechones de oro, Sasuke sonrió levemente acercando al menor hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos hasta tenerlo en la posición correcta.

La canción fluía melodiosamente mientras ellos se movían a su ritmo, Naruto descansó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos, nadie parecía extrañarse ni criticar aquella intimidad que mostraban los dos chicos, cada quien encerrado en su propio mundo; ni ellos se dignaban a decir una sola palabra para no romper el bello silencio.

La canción terminó dando paso a otra de igual lentitud, Sasuke lo soltó por unos segundo tomándolo de la mano para que girara, atrapándolo nuevamente en su fuerte abrazo.

"Bailas muy bien para ser alguien torpe" – Susurró acercándose a besar el cabello rubio.

"Tu no lo haces nada mal, aunque me gustaría ver como bailas rápido, no creo que sea música para un pedazo de hielo como tu Teme" – Replicó el rubio, Sasuke rió por lo bajo dejando nuevamente que el rubio escapara de sus brazos para girar.

La canción terminó y una a una las parejas fueron disipando la pista de baile, Sasuke y Naruto fueron de los últimos en retirarse.

"Iré por algo de tomar" – Anunció Sasuke, besando la mejilla marcada por tres cicatrices.

"Estaré en la terraza" – El rubio se despidió quedándose un momento mientras observaba a su secreto amante caminar a la mesa de las bebidas, las chicas estaba en un mesa cercana a la puerta de vidrio que daba a la enorme terraza con miradas expectantes como si hubieran escuchado la breve conversación de los dos chicos, Sakura sonrió ampliamente levantando los pulgares y murmurando 'buen trabajo', el rubio sacudió la cabeza saliendo a la terraza, la luna brillaba sobre una de las fuentes iluminando el agua y dándole un toque espectral a los jardines llenos de flores rojas.

'No quiero despertar de este sueño'pensó para si mismo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la luna llena y las estrellas alrededor y su mano lentamente tocaba el lugar en donde había estado los labios de Sasuke.

La puerta corrediza se cerró a sus espaldas y no hubo necesidad de que se diera la vuelta pues sabia perfectamente quien era.

"¿Qué trajiste?" – Preguntó el rubio sin despegar la vista del cielo.

"Un poco de ponche, no quiero tomar esta noche" – Respondió, sus manos envolvieron la mejilla del rubio con dulzura atrayendo sus ojos hacia el, Naruto tomó el vaso que le era ofrecido acercándoselo a los labios pálidos.

"Pensé que no vendrías, estuve esperándote"

"Lo siento, mi hermano habló desde América y tuve que quedarme un poco mas de tiempo en casa" – Se disculpó, Naruto asintió

"No hablas mucho de tu hermano ¿es que acaso no se llevan bien?"

"No es eso, el tiene su vida en América, no veo porque deba de preocuparme por el" – Contestó.

"Ya veo, quisiera tener un hermano… crecer con solo mis abuelos y Kakashi no fue muy divertido a veces" – Sasuke dejó su vaso en una de las mesas vacías abrazando al rubio por la espalda, el menor se inclinó hacia él con un suspiro.

"¿Qué me dices de Sakura chan? Ella es como una hermana para ti ¿no es así?"

"Si lo es, la conocí cuando teníamos 11, ella me odiaba y yo estaba enamorado de ella" – Naruto contó con una risita juguetona. "Hasta que descubrí que me gustaba mas el chico con el que salía que por ella" – Sasuke se echó a reír mas fuerte de lo que jamás lo había hecho sorprendiendo al rubio. La risa cesó pero la sonrisa del rubio no podía borrarse hasta que sintió los labios del mayor acercarse a su piel, su respiración haciéndolo temblar.

"Eres una de las personas mas especiales que he conocido en mi vida Usuratonkachi" – Susurró besando con suavidad la piel olivácea.

"Sasuke" – Llamó el rubio moviéndose para darle mas acceso al moreno, Sasuke sonrió contra su piel mordisqueando la piel de manera juguetona, Naruto se tensó soltando un gemido, sus piernas temblando con debilidad.

"Bingo" – Murmuró Sasuke sabiendo que había encontrado el punto débil de su pequeña presa.

"Teme, no dejes una marca… por favor" – Suplicó Naruto, el azabache asintió sabiendo cual era el temor de su amante.

"Sube a mi habitación Naruto" – Susurró creando un camino del cuello a su oreja, Naruto se negó con un gesto dándose la vuelta en el abrazo, sus ojos no reflejaban mas que amor y temor.

"Sasuke sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no me pidas algo tan difícil" – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como odiaba esta debilidad. Sasuke lo detuvo cuando intento soltarse de su abrazo.

"No hagas de huir una costumbre" – Naruto rió con nerviosismo, se levantó en puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios del azabache.

"Llévame contigo" – Dijo con voz suave, Sasuke no pudo contener otra de sus genuinas sonrisas, sus dedos pálidos y largos se entrelazaron con los del rubio para tirar de él a una de las suite del grandioso hotel.

El interior de la habitación era digna de un Uchiha, la cama era amplia y estaba adornada con pétalos de rosa, algo que paró al rubio en seco.

"Las rosas… Sai me da rosas… cada vez que me golpea" – Susurró con mirada perdida, Sasuke caminó a la cama quitando la sábana, arrojando todos los pétalos al piso.

"Sai no esta aquí, estas aquí conmigo y yo jamás te haré daño" – Dijo acercándose nuevamente al rubio para besarlo con ternura. "¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?" –Preguntó Sasuke repartiendo pequeños besos mientras desvestía al menor.

"Hai, necesito a Sasuke" – Susurró perdiéndose en el placer de los labios sobre su cuerpo, sus manos aunque torpes se ocupaban de quitar el cinturón del azabache dejando que el pantalón cayera al piso olvidado por ambos, pronto no fueron mas que dos cuerpos desnudos enredados en sabanas blancas.

Las manos de Sasuke no dudaron en ocuparse, tocando cada pedazo de piel que se encontraba a la vista, Naruto se revolvía bajo suyo, cada toque era como fuego, no había maldad y odio en sus acciones.

El azabache agarró el cabello del rubio con un poco de fuerza pero no la suficiente para lastimarlo, sus ojos se encontrado en una silenciosa batalla que pronto continuaron sus labios presionados, sus lenguas danzando para obtener el control.

Naruto abrió las piernas permitiendo que Sasuke las entrelazara con las suyas, sus miembros rozando uno contra otro creando deliciosa fricción que los hizo sisear y gemir de placer.

"S-Sa...suke" – El rubio se desenredó del abrazo sonrojándose ante la mirada del moreno que parecía ver hasta lo mas recóndito de su alma, sus manos nerviosas recorrieron el tonificado abdomen del moreno hasta llegar a su miembro, con la punta del dedo delineo una sinuosa línea poniendo atención a como reaccionaba su amante, una sonrisa traviesa atravesando su rostro cuando el azabache gimió con fuerza por el toqueteo travieso.

Sasuke por otro lado delineaba los labios del rubio esperando que el chico tomara la iniciativa, lo cual no tardo en llegar, Naruto recorrió la punta de los dedos con su lengua para atraerlos luego hacia su boca, mordisqueándolos y llenándolos de saliva.

"Te llevare hasta el cielo y mas allá" – Gruñó el moreno con una mirada fiera, sin mas aviso sus dedos se retiraron hacia abajo mientras uno recorría el borde de la entrada otro lo penetró lentamente, Naruto dejó de respirar ante la incomodidad para después relajarse gimiendo cuando el intruso comenzó a moverse en su interior, seguido por otro dedo.

"No… Ya no…te, te necesito a ti" – Suplicó entre jadeos el rubio, Sasuke arremetió al rubio con fuerza estimulando su próstata con sus dedos largos, el cuerpo del menor se arqueó tenso como un arco.

"Te… teme" – Gimió enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del azabache, un pequeño quejido se le escapó cuando los dedos lo dejaron, con una increíble lentitud Sasuke penetró al rubio, no pudo evitar los sonidos que salieron de su boca cuando la entrada del rubio lo envolvió, seguro que el chico no era virgen pero el placer que le provocaba no podía expresarlo en palabras, rezaba por no venirse ahí mismo, no podría soportarlo si no se calmaba.

La mano bronceada del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando esta acaricio su mejilla con cariño, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para besarlo.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse con lentitud haciéndole al rubio recordar el baile con el que habían iniciado su noche.

"No te detengas" – Pidió el rubio derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, tener a Sasuke tan cerca, de manera tan intima era mas de lo que podría pedir.

El azabache fue aumentado su velocidad recogiendo una pierna bronceada para colocarla en su hombro haciendo mas profunda la penetración. Los ojos del rubio se cerraron con fuerza y gritó cuando una a una las embestidas golpearon su próstata.

La mano libre de Sasuke se enrolló alrededor del olvidado miembro, apretó con un poco de fuerza antes de deslizar sus dedos arriba abajo; Naruto se derretía como jamás lo había hecho, sus huesos ya no parecían ser sólidos. Su entrada se contraía involuntariamente alrededor de Sasuke quien respiraba con dificultad con un rubor que parecía esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

"Naruto" – Gimió fundiendo sus labios con los del rubio para ahogar su grito cuando alcanzó su orgasmo dentro del rubio, Sasuke dejó caer la pierna del rubio mientras este se abrazaba a su cuerpo alcanzando su orgasmo.

Tardaron segundos en recobrar su compostura, tratando de regular su agitada respiración, compartieron un ultimo beso perezoso, Sasuke salió del interior del rubio cayendo a su lado totalmente cansado, Naruto se dio la vuelta mirando a los ojos al azabache.

"Fue grandioso" – Susurró escondiendo su rostro en la piel blanquecina, Sasuke bufó peinando el desordenado cabello rubio con sus manos.

"Te amo" – Susurró, Naruto sonrió.

"Yo también te amo, quiero estar contigo" – Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer dormido arrullado por el desbocado corazón de su amante.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Nuevo capitulo, ya estoy libre de examenes! yay!**

**lo siento! el lemon no se me da muy bien pero espero no haber hecho un pesimo trabajo hehehe  
**

**espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**bueno nos vemos para la proxima!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto gruñó cuando los rayos del sol penetraron por las cortinas despertándolo de manera brusca, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par inmediatamente fijándose en el par que lo contemplaban.

"Ohayou" – Murmuró sonrojándose y sonriendo recordando los eventos de la noche pasada.

"Hn" – Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke quien se limitó a acariciar el rostro marcado por 3 cicatrices en cada mejilla. "Deja a Sai" – Sasuke atrajo para si el cuerpo del rubio hasta que el menor estaba parcialmente sobre su cuerpo, los traviesos dedos del rubio recorrieron su abdomen haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo pero moriría antes de echarse a reír.

"No quiero separarme de ti" – Murmuró el rubio soltando un suspiro antes las caricias del azabache. "Dame tiempo Sasuke bien sabes que te amo pero tengo miedo, me separare de él, tan solo dame un poco de tiempo"

"Lo se Usuratonkachi" – Naruto se sentó gimiendo un poco por el malestar en su espalda baja, Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando su rostro.

"Teme" – Gruñó el rubio aprisionando el cuerpo del mayor bajo el suyo, sus labios buscaron a sus compañeros compartiendo un beso lento y lleno de pasión, sin ninguna prisa por separarse.

"Ve a ducharte, voy a pedir la comida y luego haremos lo que quieras" – Naruto se levantó a regañadientes caminando con lentitud al baño sintiendo la mirada penetrante de azabache pegada a su cuerpo desnudo, cerró la puerta con suavidad sin echar llave, una silenciosa invitación para el Teme, la cual aceptó sin segundos pensamientos.

Entró en la enorme tina encontrando su lugar entre las piernas bronceadas; Naruto lo recibió con un beso ligero.

Ambos salieron de la ducha al mismo tiempo robando miradas el uno del otro, el rubio volvió su mirada a la mesa del comedor, donde esperaban dos bandejas de comida y unas cuantas cajas.

"Vaya, no los escuche entrar"

"Uchiha Sasuke no es un hombre que se hace esperar" – Dijo el azabache con una mueca de grandeza, "Pedí unas cuantas cajas de ropa, no podemos irnos con la misma de ayer" – Naruto sonrió totalmente asombrado que en cuarenta minutos la comida y ropa habían sido llevados a la habitación sin darse cuenta.

Fue un asombro más grande aun encontrar unos waffles con fresas bañadas en chocolate sobre las bandejas de desayuno, sabía que Sasuke odia las cosas dulces. El moreno se limitó a sentarse en su sitio sin decir una sola palabra, la sonrisa del rubio era la única recompensa que necesitaba en ese momento.

----

El celular de Naruto repiqueteó rompiendo el ambiente apacible que rodeaba a los dos amantes secretos que miraban televisión, abrazados en el sofá de la habitación. Los ojos azules se movieron rápidamente a la pantalla donde el nombre de Sai brillaba con letras negras y grandes, Sasuke se separó de él dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

"Contesta el teléfono, no tengas miedo" – El azabache se levantó de su lugar para no poner mas nervioso al menor.

"Sai" – Exclamó contestando el teléfono, su voz un poco temblorosa

"¿No viniste a casa anoche? ¿Adonde estas?" – inquirió la voz del otro lado en un tono un poco molesto, Naruto suspiró.

"Tome de mas anoche y tuve que quedarme en casa de mis abuelos"

"Te quiero en casa esta noche si no quieres mas problemas conmigo de los que ya tienes"

"Hai" – Naruto colgó el teléfono mirando a Sasuke con sus grandes ojos azules, su maravilloso tiempo juntos había llegado a su fin, era hora de regresar a la realidad.

Sasuke volvió a acercarse a él para acariciar su cabello rubio.

"Regresemos a casa, lo que menos quiero es meterte en problemas" – Naruto se permitió regalarle un leve sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se separaron cada quien entrando a su propio mundo nuevamente.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Jiraiya abrió la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa juguetona y traviesa dándole unas palmadas en la espada a su nieto.

"Vaya, veo que todo salio bien con Sasuke" – Dijo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, Naruto se sonrojó empujándolo para poder pasar pero algo parecido le esperaba al interior de la cocina.

"No digas nada anciana" – Gruñó el rubio con mirada amenazante, Tsunade se echó a reír dejando la copa de vino en la mesa de madera.

"No iba a decir nada baka" – Dijo levantándola nuevamente para darle un sorbo. "Por cierto esa ropa es nueva" – Observó, de nuevo la sonrisa juguetona subiendo a sus labios.

"Sasuke la pidió, dijo que no podíamos regresar con la misma ropa de anoche" – Respondió con un bufido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la camisa de botones naranja.

El celular de Naruto volvió a repiquetear recordándole que había alguien en casa esperando su regreso y quizás no iba a ser una bienvenida muy calida.

"¿Esta esperándote?" – Preguntó Tsunade, su semblante tornándose hostil.

"No creo que sea una buena noche baa chan" – Le dijo con preocupación, el tono de voz de Sai presagiaba una mala noche.

"No dudes en venir si pasa algo" – Naruto se despidió de su abuela con un beso regresando por el mismo camino en el que había venido pero sin despedirse del aciano Jiraiya que estaba totalmente ocupado con su libro porno.

---

La casa estaba en total oscuridad en la parte de afuera dando la ilusión que ninguno de sus ocupantes estaba dentro, Naruto entró en puntitas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, la luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida iluminando la piel blanquecina de Sai que lo esperaba sentado en el mesa del centro, su mano enroscada alrededor de una botella de cerveza.

"Por fin regresaste" – Gruñó arrastrando un poco las palabras, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás asustado cuando la botella se movió a velocidad del rayo estrellándose contra la pared.

"Estaba en la casa de mis abuelos, ya te lo dije" – Explicó el menos dando otro paso hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué huyes de mi, es que le temes a tu propio novio?" – Preguntó acercándose al rubio, Naruto negó con la cabeza dejando que Sai se acercara, la mano helada se posó sobre su mejilla pero el sentimiento ya no estaba ahí, sus ojos ya no brillaban para esa personas, sus mejillas no se ruborizaban ni su corazón latía con mas fuerza.

"No hagas nada por favor, regrese a casa por ti" – Suplicó el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando Sai le tomo la mano izquierda con la suya aplicando mas fuerza de la debida mientras movía sus dedos hacia atrás.

"¿Me temes?" – Preguntó sonriendo cuando uno de los dedos crujió, Naruto soltó un grito de dolor tratando de soltarse.

"Si, por favor no mas Sai" – Suplicó, el pelinegro lo empujó.

"Vete a llorar con tus malditos abuelos, ya no tengo deseos de verte"

"Pero… Sai"

"Llamare a uno de los chicos, si no quieres hacer un trío no quiero verte cerca, me aburres' – Fue la única explicación del pelinegro. Naruto suspiró deteniendo su mano adolorida con la buena, corrió a su habitación por un poco de ropa antes de huir de su propia casa, una vez mas su cuerpo de manera de mecánica buscaba el consuelo de Sasuke.

"Teme" – Su voz se quebró al instante.

"¿Sucedió algo Dobe?" – Preguntó el azabache sin cambiar el tono de voz, guardando en sus adentros la preocupación de escuchar la voz quebrada del rubio. "¿Tan rápido deseas mas de mi baka?" – decidió molestarlo un poco, fue recompensado con una risita débil.

"Necesito refugio, creo que mi dedo esta quebrado" – Explicó

"Llegaré por ti es unos momentos, esperame en el parque cerca de tu casa" – Sasuke colgó sin dejar que contestara el menor.

El rubio puso su mochila sobre sus hombros mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar salir ningún sonido, su dedo pulsaba de dolor.

Cumpliendo su palabra el carro de Sasuke aparcó cerca del parque, el azabache se bajó para reunirse con el rubio en los columpios, con su mirada estoica se arrodilló frente a su amante tomando sus manos entre las suyas, soltando la derecha, sus ojos viajaron por el rostro bañado en tristeza, su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a sus mano izquierda.

"No creo que esté quebrado, cuando lleguemos a casa le pondremos un poco de hielo y te daré unos calmante, puedes ir con tu abuela mañana" – Dijo el azabache levantando al rubio de un tirón.

**

* * *

P.D**

**hola de nuevo chicos y chicas, por fin puedo descansar un momento de la universidad hahahaha**

**capitulo nuevo! espero que sea de su agrado! lamento la tardanza, les promento actualizar como antes cuando tenga vacaciones!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra el azabache había hecho todo lo posible por calmar el dolor de Naruto, acariciando su cabello en forma de consuelo hasta que la noche avanzó haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran casi automáticamente.

Esa fue la segunda vez que Naruto durmió arrullado por el incesante palpitar del corazón de Sasuke, fundido en su abrazo sin recordar que kilómetros mas lejos Sai estaba disfrutando una noche llena de pasión con otros hombres.

Fue una noche en la que se cubrieron de besos inocentes y caricias que no llegaron a más, cada uno disfrutando la mera presencia de su amante.

---

Naruto alargó el brazo para alcanzar su fuente de calor esa helada mañana pero no había nadie a su lado, los ojos zafiro se abrieron lentamente y de golpe el dolor en su mano lo invadió haciéndole recordar la noche anterior.

No había ninguna nota en la mesa al lado de la cama así que supuso que Sasuke estaría caminando por ahí, ya era cerca del medio día y estaba seguro que alguien como Sasuke no dormiría tanto tiempo era una persona muy inquieta aunque no hyper activa como él. El rubio se levantó de la cama arreglando el pantalón de pijama de Sasuke que caía peligrosamente por su cadera.

Salió de la habitación con un poco de nerviosismo listo para saltar sobre el moreno parado cerca de la cocina, pero algo le llamó la atención.

"Tu no eres Sasuke" – Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, el hombre se dio la vuelta con su rostro totalmente aburrido, sus ojos viajaron de arriba abajo silenciosamente.

"No, soy Itachi" – Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, Naruto se sonrojó acercándose para estrechar la mano que le era ofrecida. "Tu debes ser Naruto, mi hermano me habló un poco sobre ti" – Dijo con la misma voz monótona.

Vaya, parecidos en la forma de verse y la forma de actuar, parecían hasta gemelos.

"Lo mismo digo Itachi san, Sasuke me ha hablado de usted" – Dijo adquiriendo un tono un poco formal, era un poco incomodo estar frente al hermano mayor del moreno, sin camisa y recién despertado.

La puerta del frente se abrió rompiendo el silencio incomodo y Sasuke apareció tras ella cargando a un bebe entre sus brazos, una chica muy hermosa a su lado, Naruto no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios, era una hermosa imagen.

"Naruto, pensé que nunca despertarías idiota, trate de despertarte un millón de veces" – Gruñó Sasuke cruzando la puerta de inmediato dejando a la chica atrás y cargando unas cuantas bolsas, el cuerpo del rubio reacciono antes que su mente mientras se acercaba a la mujer para ayudarle con la carga. "Supongo que ya conoces a mi hermano, ella es su esposa y este su hijo, trate de despertarte para decirte que iría por ellos al aeropuerto pero como nunca despertaste fuimos por algo de comer"

"Mucho gusto Uchiha san" – Naruto saludó sintiéndose aun mas incomodo ahora cerca de la belleza de cabello negro y ojos azules, al parecer los Uchiha tenían algo con los ojos azules. Sasuke entregó al bebé de unos seis meses en los brazos de su estoico padre, Naruto pudo ver como su rostro se volvía instantáneamente mas calido, una vez libre de bebé se acercó a su rubio besándolo tiernamente antes de volverse a cocinar.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Después de un desayuno familiar un poco extraño los dos Uchiha se instalaron en la mesa hablando en voz baja mientras la esposa de Itachi se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes alegando cansancio, al parecer el largo viaje de América a Japón no le había sentado muy bien. Naruto se había echo cargo del bebé, después de todo era muy bueno con los niños era una lastima que nunca seria padre.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo con ternura, el bebé Uchiha se miraba perfecto en los brazos fuertes de su amante, Naruto hacia ruiditos de vez en cuando acunando al pequeño cerca de su pecho mientras lo movía de lado tratando de hacerlo dormir pero el pequeño lo miraba con intensa curiosidad tratando de tomar con sus manitas los mechones rubios que caían cerca de su rostro, esta sensación de calidez le recordaba a sus abuelos, jamás había tenido aquella calidez de un padre o una madre pero ellos eran lo mas cercano que podría tener.

"Jamás habías traído un chico a casa" – Observó Itachi con voz casual, Sasuke desvió su mirada del rubio asintiendo con suavidad. "¿Crees que es el indicado para llevar el nombre Uchiha"

"Aniki, no estamos juntos aun"

"Vaya, amigos que se acuestan suena un poco frió viniendo incluso de una bola de hielo como tu"

"No es eso, Naruto esta con alguien mas pero esa persona abusa de él"

"Ya veo" – Itachi se recostó en el respaldo de su silla fijando sus ojos en su hijo y el rubio que cuidaba de él. "Sabes que estoy aquí si me necesitas" – Dijo aun sin ver a su hermano menor.

"No es propio de un Uchiha ser un cursi sentimental Aniki"

"Hn" - Sasuke se echo a reír por lo bajo levantándose de la mesa, dando por terminada la platica entre ambos, Naruto escuchó el ruido de las sillas levantando su mirada del pequeñín que por fin dormía.

"Sasuke voy a irme a casa, no quiero interrumpir mas tu tiempo con tu hermano" – Se disculpó el rubio inconscientemente acariciando sus dedos vendados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el azabache.

"No tienes por que irte Naruto kun, no es una molestia tenerte en casa" – Itachi tomó su hijo en sus brazos caminando hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraba su esposa dejando solos a los dos chicos.

"Itachi tiene razón, no tienes porque regresar" – Naruto suspiró, sabia que esa frase no solo se refería a esta ocasión.

"No te aburras de mi, no dejes de esperarme pero si lo haces por favor déjame saber primero" – Suplicó, Sasuke cerró el espacio que los dividía abrazando con toda su fuerza al menor, besando su cabello, sus mejillas y todo lo que pudo alcanzar.

"Te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario" – Aseguró.

"Jiraiya tiene un viaje reservado para Paris, piensa enviarte por tres meses, pienso ir contigo y cuando regrese Sai será historia"

"Te amo"

"Hai, yo también"

**

* * *

P.D**

**Otra vez en examenes, uuf creo que tengo como un millon al año**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap!  
voy a promocionar mis historias hahahaha pero es que subi un one shot ('Hospital') y los invito a leerlo XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto cerró las puertas de cristal de la oficina después de un día cargado de trabajo y reuniones urgentes previas a su viaje fuera de Japón. Eran ya las 8 de la noche y su vuelo partía a las doce de la media noche, eso le daba tiempo de correr a casa, tomar su maletas y conducir al aeropuerto para esperar a Sasuke; el rubio suspiró al repasar la lista de cosas que aun faltaba por hacer y con eso en mente manejó a casa.

Sai estaba dentro de la habitación sentado en la punta de la cama con la mirada fija en las maletas de su pareja cuando Naruto llegó.

"¿Con quien vas?" – Preguntó levantándose para llegar a ponerse frente al chico más pequeño, Naruto se dejó abrazar respirando el dulce aroma de Sai por un momento dejándose llevar por los viejos recuerdos.

"Voy solo no te preocupes" – Respondió el rubio separándose de los brazos que lo sostenían para plantar un beso sin sentimientos sobre los pálidos labios, Sai lo sujetó por el cabello impidiéndole separarse del beso que cada vez se hizo mas insistente, las manos pálidas lo sujetaron bruscamente sacándole un gemido de dolor al rubio.

"Sai tengo que irme ya, nos vemos en 3 meses, recuerda pagar las cuentas" – le dijo el ojiazul acercándose para otro beso, el ultimo que recibiría de Sai.

"No te olvides de llamar cuando llegues, estaré esperando tu llamada, cuídate" – Naruto agarró sus maletas caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación con el corazón destrozado. "Te amo" – Dijo Sai en voz alta, Naruto paró en seco bajando la mirada por unos segundos con tristeza.

"Yo también Sai" – Respondió desapareciendo tras la puerta principal. Una limosina estaba esperándole en frente de casa, el conductor se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y tomar su equipaje para llevarle directamente al aeropuerto.

Sasuke ya estaba en la sala de espera viendo con curiosa atención el avión privado de la familia Uzumaki, era un poco mas pequeño que el de su familia pero estaba seguro que contaba con las comodidades dignas de un rey. El sonido constante de pasos le hizo darse vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos juguetones del rubio.

"Vienes tarde dobe" – Fue lo primero que le dijo tratando de tragarse las palabras acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba verlo en un traje formal y con su rebelde cabello frente a sus brillantes ojos.

"Sai me detuvo por unos momentos, lo siento Uchiha baka" – Se disculpó tomando asiento cuando Sasuke lo hizo.

"¿Te hizo daño?" – Preguntó el azabache temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

"No te preocupes estoy bien" – Naruto suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

"Serás todo mío cuando lleguemos a Paris, el nombre de ese bastardo no existirá para nosotros" – Susurró sintiendo como el rubio asentía ante sus palabras.

---

Una vez a bordo del lujoso avión fueron rodeados por dos amables señoras que al parecer conocían a la familia Uzumaki desde hace mucho tiempo pues se dedicaron a consentir al rubio dejando de lado al pobre Uchiha.

"Pueden dejarnos, se los agradezco mucho pero solo necesitamos las almohadas y las cobijas" – Aseguró Naruto cuando le ofrecieron un millar de cosas a la vez, de todas maneras eran solo doce horas de vuelo y por la hora seguramente dormirían todo el rato, las dos mujeres le sonrieron con cariño retirándose a la parte trasera del avión por fin dejando solos a los dos chicos que no perdieron tiempo en acomodarse tan cerca que podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. "Espero que todo vaya bien, Ero sennin podría ascenderme si logro establecer conexión con Paris"

"Hai, seria un gran logro para un Dobe como tu" – Naruto le dio un codazo ganándose una mirada fría y enojona del azabache que le hizo reír.

"Aishiteru Sasuke baka" – Murmuró el rubio acercándose para un beso.

"Yo también te amo Usuratonkachi, ahora duerme un poco, llegaremos a Paris aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana y no tendremos mucho tiempo para descansar" – Aconsejó el moreno, Naruto se acurrucó mas cerca de su amante besándolo antes de caer profundamente dormido.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente cuando vio al rubio correr por la habitación como un chiquillo, sus ojos grandes y relucientes tratando de abarcar cada centímetro.

Sasuke había reservado la mejor habitación del gran hotel, claro que la agenda estaba apretada pero nadie podía negarle algo al menor de los Uchiha y al parecer su decisión había hecho mas que feliz al pequeño rubio que aun revoloteaba por ahí.

"Eres un pervertido, después de recordarme mil veces que es un viaje de negocios vienes y pides una habitación con Jacuzzi y una enorme cama" – Regañó el rubio parándose en el centro de la habitación antes de echarse a correr saltando a la cama para caer entre las miles de almohadas.

"No creo poder evitar no tocarte por tres meses" – Gruñó el azabache caminando con serenidad a la cama, para recalcar sus palabras dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara por lo largo del pantalón. Naruto se estremeció escondiendo su rostro en una almohada cuando la traviesa mano se dirigió hacia arriba acariciando su estomago. "Tenemos que irnos, arregla tu traje" – Sasuke se levantó de la cama ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie, definitivamente este seria un viaje estresante Naruto asintió arreglándose su vestimenta sin recordar por un segundo que Sai esperaba su llamada en Japón.

-------

El edificio, o mas bien los 3 edificios que conformaban la compañía de la niebla estaban muy cerca del hotel en donde se hospedaban los dos empresarios japoneses, la puerta giratoria fue la primera prueba a superar de Naruto quien estando en su oficina hubiera gritado y corrido con emoción dando vueltas y vueltas. Sasuke hizo una mueca tratando al mismo tiempo de verse serio, caso algo imposible cuando tu amante es un completo payaso.

"Bonjour messieurs, el jefe estará con ustedes en unos momentos, tomen asiento" – La linda asistente les indicó una sala de estar mas lujosa que la recepción. Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke sonriéndole con seguridad.

Pasados no más de 10 minutos la chica regresó con unos papeles en sus manos delicadas. "Zabuza san esta listo para verlos, los llevare a la sala de juntas"

"Es muy amable señorita se lo agradezco" – Dijo Naruto dedicándole una de sus sonrisas, la chica se echó a reír discretamente mientras los condujo a un salón de colores sobrios con una mesa que podía albergar alrededor de 25 personas en el centro. Un hombre estaba ya ocupando uno de los asientos, sus ojos amenazadores clavados en los dos muchachos y la chica.

"Muchas gracias Haku, puedes retirarte" – Habló con voz macabra, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron. ¿Haku es nombre de chico, no? Se preguntó mirando de reojo a la chica que se retiraba fijando sus pupilas azules en el pantalón, si definitivamente era chico, ese fue el segundo esfuerzo mas grande que tuvo que hacer para no reírse de su gran error.

"Zabuza San, es un honor que haya podido reunirse personalmente con nosotros, le aseguro que los imperios Uchiha y Uzumaki harán que su compañía no tenga mas remedio que moverse hacia adelante"

"Ya veremos" – Murmuró señalando los asientos a su izquierda y su derecha para que ambos tomaran asiento.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Nuevo cap! espero que les guste hahahaha estoy en mi pequeño descanso pero ya me regreso a estudiar! 4 examenes mas y estoy libre!!!!**

**gracias por los reviews!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto trató de no estirarse después de 5 hora seguidas de estar sentado, se sentía extenuado, Zabuza era un hombre exigente pero habían logrado entrar en su barrera, Sasuke era una persona muy elocuente e inteligente mientras que el dejaba que su inteligencia reluciera en sus acciones.

"Han hecho un buen trabajo, no esperaba menos de los enviados por Jiraiya" – Dijo Zabuza, levantándose de su silla con un suspiro cansado, Haku entró al escuchar el ruido de las sillas inmediatamente parándose al lado de su jefe con una sonrisa calida y gentil.

"Muchas gracias Zabuza San" – Agradeció el rubio con orgullo, como cosa usual el moreno no hizo más que sonreír con aire de grandeza y orgullo.

"Uchiha san me gustaría reunirme con usted, aun hay mucho por discutir, y Uzumaki san me gustaría que se quedara en el hotel, no se si estaba al tanto que el edificio fue construido por mi compañía, me gusta su energía pueda ser que aprenda un par de cosas que podría llevar a cabo en su querido Japón"

"Se lo agradezco Zabuza san, me tendrá aquí a la hora que desee" – Sasuke se inclinó un poco en señal de aprecio, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

"No hay prisa jóvenes, están aquí por tres meses, tómense la noche libre y el día de mañana también, pero después de esto les espera una agenda apretada, no crean que por pertenecer a dos de las familias mas ricas de todo Japón puede escaparse del trabajo pesado" – Zabuza levantó la mano en señal de despedida tomando el brazo de Haku antes de salir, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron un momento parados procesando lo ultimo, una noche libre en Paris…

-------

Sasuke calentó las manos de su dobe con una de las suyas, no le molestaba tomar de la mano al rubio en un lugar donde nadie los conocía, aun recibían miradas extrañas de vez en cuando pero no le importaba, no esa noche.

Naruto se soltó del moreno de una vez corriendo como un chiquillo cuando la torre Eiffel estaba a unos metros.

"Teme mira las luces" – Gritó atrayendo la mirada y risa de muchas personas que estaban ahí, para ninguno de los dos era la primera vez que viajaban fuera de su país. Pero era la primera vez que visitaban el proclamado país del amor con la persona que amaban.

"Usuratonkachi deja de hacer el ridículo ven acá" – Llamó Sasuke, el rubio tomó la mano que le era ofrecida inflando sus mejillas con fingido enfado.

"Que romántico – Susurró apoyándose contra el pecho de su amante, Sasuke apretó en cuerpo mas delgado contra el suyo tomando el rostro bronceado entre sus manos para voltearlo y darle un beso suave y rápido, Naruto no pudo esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas al separarse.

"No podemos irnos sin un beso bajo la torre, ¿no crees Naru chan?" – Dijo Sasuke, Naruto sonrió tanto que las mejillas le dolían, Sasuke definitivamente sabia como hacerlo feliz. Una vez más se soltó del abrazo y ambos corrieron tomados de la mano a un pequeño rincón desocupado bajo la torre.

"Me alegra haber venido contigo" – Murmuró Naruto acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con los mas pálidos.

"Hai, no existe nadie mas en nuestro mundo" – Respondió el moreno con igual tono, sus labios rozando los del rubio con cada palabra, cada aliento hasta que se juntaron en un apasionado beso con las luces de la ciudad rodeándolos por completo. La necesidad de aire los hizo separarse con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. "¿Quieres ir por algo de comida?" – Preguntó el azabache, Naruto se abrazó mas cerca de su cuerpo, su aliento saliendo en pequeñas nubecitas.

"Vamos a la habitación, comeremos ahí" – Respondió con un destello de travesura en los ojos, el dobe era muy fácil de leer.

"Ah, la comida puede esperar, Paris puede esperar" – Gruñó el moreno listo para recorrer las bellas calles de Paris para regresar al hotel.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Los dedos broncíneos se crisparon alrededor de la suave almohada sobre su cabeza cuando Sasuke rozó su cuerpo contra el suyo en un sinuoso baile. Los ojos obsidiana se clavaron en los moretones adornando el antebrazo de su rubio, todos creados por Sai; su lengua salió a juguetear lamiendo un camino por el brazo marcado, dándole besos y mordiscos.

"Ahora podré marcarte" – Susurró con voz posesiva atacando en cuello expuesto, las marcas desaparecerían para el tiempo que llegaran a Japón de nuevo, nada podía impedir que reclamara al menor como suyo. Las manos del rubio soltaron la almohada, sus brazos subiendo para aferrarse de los amplios hombros del azabache, una de sus manos peinando con suavidad los cabellos negros.

"Sasuke… por favor" – Rogó su rostro lleno de placer al sentir un dedo recorrer el interior de su pierna hasta llegar a su entrada, el azabache. Naruto gritó cuando ese dedo lo penetró sin mas aviso golpeando con puntería su próstata, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cantando victoria en su mente, el rubio se retorció debajo del peso de su cuerpo doblando su espalda en un arco.

Naruto reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujar al asombrado moreno, el chico lo miró un poco nervioso temiendo haber hecho algo malo, pero Naruto lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

"No mas juegos Sasuke" – Gruñó con voz dura pero a la vez no abandonaba su tonalidad infantil, se detuvo unos segundos para buscar un pequeño tubo que había guardado en la mesa, cuando por fin lo encontró sus piernas atraparon al teme bajo suyo; sus ojos brillaron con travesura cuando el helado liquido cayó sobre su palma. "Ne Sasuke, déjame tomar el control" – Susurró cerca de su oído dejando que por un momento su lengua saliera a trazar una línea por el cuello blanquecino, Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que soltar un gemido cuando la mano llena de lubricante se enrolló sobre su miembro, ayudándose con una de sus manos el rubio comenzó a descender lentamente y con cuidado, sus piernas moviéndose un poco para acomodarse al miembro que lo penetraba, su mano se cerró sobre los cabellos obsidiana causándole un poco de dolor al moreno, con un suspiro el rubio se detuvo dejando que el moreno lo llenara por completo, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, su respiración viniendo en rápidos movimientos.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó el moreno recorriendo el rostro del rubio con un dedo, el menor se irguió con una mirada desafiante empezando un ritmo rápido dándole su respuesta de esta manera al moreno.

Naruto tenia todo el control, el moreno se limitó a guiar sus caderas para hacer la penetración mas profunda, su mirada fija en el rostro de su amante con sus labios partidos para dejar escapar gemidos de placer y sus ojos entrecerrados. El rubio gritó indicandole a Sasuke que había dado justo en el blanco, sus manos ayudaron al rubio a alcanzar el máximo placer, haciéndole alcanzar el orgasmo sobre sus pechos, Sasuke se dejó caer aprisionando al menor abajo suyo para poder moverse con mas fuerza hasta que llegó a su clímax dentro del rubio.

Dejaron que sus cuerpos descansaran por unos momentos antes de moverse, el moreno se tumbó al lado del rubio atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para aprisionarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Voy a limpiarnos, no te duermas' – Murmuró, pero hablar fue mas fácil que hacerlo, su cuerpo pesaba alrededor de millones de toneladas, sus manos apenas pudieron asir la ropa tirada en el piso que serviría para limpiar su acto prohibido. Naruto parecía una marioneta dejando que Sasuke se encargara de todo mientras lo observaba con curiosidad y cariño, el azabache regresó a su lado volviendo a abrazarlo, sus labios buscaron a sus compañeros repartiendo besos cariñosos hasta que el rubio dejo de responder quedándose completamente dormido.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Por fin fuera de examenes, por fin en vacaciones!**

**espero que les guste el nuevo cap! escrito con amor para todos ustedes, gracias por los reviews!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy un fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto se quejó un poco al moverse en su sueño, Sasuke rió estrechando al cuerpo desnudo más cerca de él, las piernas de Sasuke se enroscaron entre las suyas como si de una serpiente de tratara, el solo roce trayendo emociones desde su mas profundo ser.

"¿Estas bien Naruto Koi?" – Preguntó, Naruto asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de porcelana depositando besos en la suave piel. "Voy a pedir un poco de comida, ¿quieres algo?"

"Quiero tostadas a la francesa" – Respondió con una risita. "Tostadas a la francesa en Francia" – Murmuró por fin levantando el rostro para mirar a Sasuke con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, Sasuke hizo una mueca tratando de no reír.

"Usuratonkachi" – Gruñó, Naruto lo soltó tomando asiento con su espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de madera, Sasuke lo siguió para besarlo una vez mas antes de levantarse para pedir la comida, dándole al rubio una increíble vista de su cuerpo desnudo, Naruto gruñó cubriendo su cara con una almohada; no era una buena idea emocionarse tanto con el estomago vació, el azabache desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la sala de estar de la suite y su voz resonó por el espacio cuando en un perfecto francés pidió el desayuno.

Cuando regresó a la habitación se dedicó a recoger la ropa descartada la noche anterior, poniéndose unos boxers limpios para no torturar al sonrojado rubio.

"Sasuke, ¿podemos salir a explorar Paris?" – Preguntó el rubio, el tono de su voz tornándose emocionada, Sasuke asintió volviéndose a la puerta cuando escuchó la puerta.

"Vuelvo enseguida, tu ponte cómodo Naru" – Sasuke volvió a desaparecer dejando al rubio solo en la enorme cama, logró levantarse con un quejido estirando sus músculos antes de volver a su anterior puesto, las sábanas encogidas muy bajo en su cintura.

Sasuke regresó con un carrito lleno con bandejas y un pequeño florero adornado con un clavel.

"Las tostadas francesas para el dobe mas grande del mundo" – Anunció el azabache levantando el plato para mostrárselo al rubio. "pensé que preferirías comer en cama" – Continuó llevando la comida junto a su amante.

"No entiendo como puedes odiar la comida dulce" – Gruñó el rubio mirando con desdén el plato de Sasuke que no tenia mas que un par de panes, quesos y jamones.

"Tendremos un grave problema cuando vivamos juntos" – Murmuró Sasuke pensando en alto, Naruto se ahogó con la comida tosiendo con fuerza.

"¿Vivir juntos?" – Preguntó con ojos grandes y curiosos.

"Claro, no espero que vivas con tus abuelos una vez dejes a Sai" – Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke tirando la comida al piso.

"Arigatou Sasuke" – Exclamó besándolo con fuerza. "¿Listo para otra vuelta?" –Preguntó observando el destello feroz en los ojos obsidiana.

-----

Paris no estaba listo para el revoltoso de Naruto, o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke cuando su querido amante correteaba por las calles pavimentadas, hacia el museo de Louvre.

"Sasuke" – Gritó Naruto moviendo sus brazos al aire, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con enfado cuando muchas personas se volvieron hacia ellos como la noche anterior bajo la torre Eiffel. El hyper activo rubio corrió alrededor de la Pirámide de cristal como perrito siguiendo su cola haciendo reír a unos niños que le miraban y hasta al mismo Sasuke; el moreno lo alcanzó abriendo sus brazos para atraparlo.

"Ya deja de payasear, vamos adentro antes de que sea hora de almorzar" – Naruto entrelazó sus dedos caminando hacia dentro de uno de los museo mas grande de todo Paris.

El rubio al menos pudo contener su emoción mientras paseaban por los elegantes pasillos del museo deteniéndose en las piezas mas famosas o al menos las que el recordaba, escuchando a Sasuke cuando el moreno le explicaba algunas cosas.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke se despertó cuando el sol apenas despuntaba en el cielo, Naruto respiraba lentamente a su lado con una sonrisa adornando su rostro incluso hasta cuando dormía. El moreno sentía que el chico ya era mas suyo que de Sai, despertar junto a él era algo que le traía mariposas al estomago, es como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

"Naruto voy a reunirme con Zabuza, regresare al anochecer" – Susurró cerca de su amante, Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente juntando su labios para recibir un rápido beso.

"No tardes… quiero ir a cenar contigo" – Murmuró acunando su cabeza entre las mullidas almohadas.

"Regresare en cuanto pueda"

"Hai, hai" – Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos completamente exhausto, Sasuke besó su frente antes de retirarse de la habitación para un largo día de trabajo.

Naruto se levantó cuando el dolor de su pobre y adolorido trasero fue aplacado por el sonido de su hambriento estomago y su insaciable curiosidad por explorar el hotel.

En la primera planta del lobby estaba ya alguien esperando por él, bajo las órdenes de Zabuza el chico rubio debía observar el mantenimiento y la gerencia del hotel. Era una buena idea pues la compañía de su abuelo estaba pensando en comenzar una cadena de hoteles junto al gran Zabuza en Francia y en América junto al hermano de Sasuke.

La estructura del edificio era grandiosa pero absolutamente nada se comparaba con la organización de su personal, Naruto arregló su saco antes de adentrarse en la oficina haciendo una pequeña reverencia como saludo, algunas chicas rieron por lo bajo ante el saludo extraño ya que ellas no tenían esa costumbre, el rubio le sonrió haciéndolas sonrojar; por alguna extraña manera le recordaban a Sakura chan.

El almuerzo paso desapercibido por el rubio que se divertía a lo máximo aprendiendo cosas nuevas, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar en el restaurante, no podía cocinar muy bien pero hizo un buen trabajo de mesero, eso no podían negarlo las chicas francesas que le guiñaban el ojo al rubio ojos azules.

"Uzumaki san" – una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes se acercó un poco nerviosa, Naruto suspiró cansado. "Lo esperan en el restaurante" – Dijo la chica, Naruto dejó los papeles en un escritorio despidiéndose del gerente del hotel.

"¿Quién me espera?" – Preguntó mirando su reloj.

"No se nada Uzumaki san, solo me encargo de darle el mensaje" – La chica apuntó la puerta de vidrio ahumado que lo llevaría al restaurante donde había estado ayudando hace ya varias horas, cuando abrió la puerta lo que lo recibió fueron un par de violinistas tocando para una mesa, adornada con claveles y un par de velas y Sasuke sentado con una sonrisa invitadora.

**

* * *

P.D**

**nuevo cap, gracias por los reviews!**

**espero que les guste!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

_**

* * *

(3 meses después)**_

El avión llegó a Japón entrada la tarde, la limosina llevó a los dos empresarios jóvenes a la casa Uzumaki, ambos sorprendidos que Sai aun no estaba ahí a pesar de haber jurado esperar al rubio toda la noche si era necesario.

"Ven conmigo" – Pidió el rubio arriesgándose a que Sai los encontrara, el moreno accedió sin pelea esperando que el conductor abriera la puerta para dejarlos salir.

"Espera aquí afuera, no tardare en salir" – Ordenó, el señor asintió entrando de nuevo, Sasuke esperó que Naruto abriera con la llave extra (escondida debajo del tapete) para que ambos pudieran entrar a casa.

Naruto lo llevó de la mano a la sala de estar, ambos se sentaron acurrucados uno en contra del otro besándose lentamente, sus manos cobrando vida propia al recorrer sus cuerpos, ninguno tenia en la mente hacer el amor pero el brillo y emoción de su viaje aun embargaba sus corazones y ninguno quería despedirse de ese sentimiento.

"Sai puede venir" – Dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio con preocupación.

"No te vayas" – Suplicó el rubio

"No me iría si por mi fuera, pero no quiero traerte problemas" – Sasuke posó su mano en la calida mejilla marcada por las cicatrices, Naruto lo acompañó hasta la puerta deshaciéndose de todo miedo al acercarse para un beso

"Será esta noche" – Le anunció de su decisión

"Hai, estaré esperándote en casa" – Sasuke se inclinó para otro beso sin darse cuenta de los furiosos ojos negros que lo miraban desde lejos.

-------

La puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente llamando la atención de Naruto que luego de despedir a Sasuke había retomado su papel de ama de casa, Sai apareció en la cocina con una botella de vino en sus manos y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa seductora, Naruto lo miró con cariño pero no ese amor que latía en su corazón como cuando miraba a Sasuke.

"¿Me extrañaste?" – Preguntó el chico pálido acercándose a Naruto para poder besarlo, el rubio se separó rápidamente sin dejar que el beso llegara a más que un roce de labios. Sai lo observó con una mirada penetrante.

"Sai necesitamos hablar, tengo algo que decirte" – Dijo Naruto sentándose en la sillas del comedor.

"Traje un poco de vino, esperame en la habitación y hablaremos de lo que quieras" – Dijo tratando de controlar su voz, el rubio obedeció un poco temeroso.

Sai no tardó más que unos minutos en unirse a él en la habitación, le alargó una copa de vino con una sonrisa perturbadora esperando hasta que Naruto tomara los primeros tragos antes de preguntar. "¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Esta relación debe llegar a su fin Sai, ya no quiero estar contigo" – Susurró con la mirada baja, Sai se echó a reír llamando la atención.

"¿De casualidad es porque estas con el Uchiha?" – Preguntó meneado en vino en su copa, Naruto se tensó pro no habló. "Bingo… los vi en la puerta Naru chan, a mi no puedes engañarme" – Rugió tomando al rubio por el cabello, Naruto se quejó del dolor.

"Sai ya no lo hagas, por favor déjame ir" – Suplicó.

"¿Te fuiste con el a Paris, me engañaste?" – Gritó

"Si, fui con él y nos amamos, por favor ya basta"

"Lastimosamente Naru chan, no puedes dejarme. Ya tome las medidas necesarias" – Le murmuró al oído soltándolo de una buena vez para tirándolo de la cama, Naruto se levantó con el cuerpo tembloroso notando como las manos le temblaban y la habitación daba vueltas frente a su vista. "Salud" – Exclamó observando como el rubio se desplomaba en el piso.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, su color vuelto un azul oscuro y sin vida, el menor trató de moverse en la suave cama pero sus manos y sus piernas no respondieron y fue ahí cuando la vida y la razón regresaron a sus ojos. Sai se volvió a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa falsa sobre sus labios.

"Despertaste mi amado Naru chan" – Dijo acercándose al rubio pasando sus manos sobre el desnudo cuerpo, Naruto se estremeció con temor tratando de moverse lejos de Sai.

"¿Qué me paso?" – Preguntó, su voz arrastrando las palabras como si fuera un borracho.

"No voy a dejarte ir maldito homosexual, no pienso entregarte a alguien mas" – Gritó dejando caer su puño sobre el estomago bronceado, Naruto tosió recogiendo sus piernas lo mas que pudo, el puño volvió a estrellarse contra su piel una y otra vez hasta que Sai estaba jadeando y Naruto llorando desconsoladamente.

"Sasuke" – Suspiró el rubio, la furia destelló en los ojos fríos de Sai.

"Ese fue un gran error mi pequeño zorrito… dime, ¿te toco ese bastardo?" – Preguntó Sai sentándose para encender un cigarrillo, la luz roja en la punta le indicó que ya estaba encendido pero para asegurarse de ello lo presionó sobre la piel olivácea en donde se apagó con un siseo, el chico volvió a encenderlo. "Contéstame Naruto"

"No… no me tocó" – Mintió con un quejido, Sai sacó el humo por sus labios partidos acercando el cigarrillo a Naruto quemando cerca de su ombligo.

"No me mientas, no te ira muy bien si lo vuelves a hacer, contéstame"

"Si…" – Gritó cuando por tercera vez sintió el ardor recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿Te tocó aquí?" – Preguntó tocando el miembro de Naruto, el rubio asintió con temor. "¿Aquí?" - Preguntó deslizando su dedo hasta la entrada del rubio, Naruto no pudo hacer más que asentir nuevamente. "Te dejare ir Naru chan pero primero te enseñare a no meterte conmigo, envíale mis saludos a Sasuke" – Murmuró penetrándolo con fuerza, sin preparación ni lubricación. Naruto gritó con fuerza tirando de las esposas que lo sostenían al respaldo de la cama.

"¡No!" – Aulló, Sai aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas mirando con una mueca la sangre que cubría su miembro. "P-por favor" – Tartamudeo el rubio, Sai lo calló de un puñetazo.

"Cállate bastardo, no me hables con esa maldita boca que ha besado al Uchiha ¿o es que quieres que te corte la lengua?" – Amenazó besando con fuerza los labios heridos, saboreando la sangre que se pegó a sus propios labios.

Sai terminó dentro del rubio mezclando su semen con la sangre de su abusada entrada, Naruto gimió dejando de moverse y retorcerse siguiendo con la mirada al chico mientras este se vestía de nuevo, Sai alargó su mano para soltar una de las manos bronceadas, antes de arrojar el teléfono celular a la cama.

"Llámalo, espero que disfrute su regalo" – Gruñó el azabache, Naruto sollozó con desesperación tomando el teléfono con mano temblorosa, sus dedos se movieron con torpeza marcando el numero conocido. La voz de Sasuke le contestó al otro lado alerta al escuchar los jadeos y lloriqueos.

"¿Naruto, que sucede? ¿Estas bien, dobe?" – Preguntó con sobresalto

"S'uke… Tasukete" – Gimió antes de entregarse a la oscuridad.

**

* * *

P.D**

**otro capitulo hahaha! espero que sea de su agrado  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke se movía por su sala de estar, completamente nervioso aunque no lo admitiría jamás, era la primera vez que llevaría a alguien a casa para vivir junto con él y como bono era el hyper activo rubio, era como tener un chiquillo en casa.

El teléfono sobre el comedor empezó a vibrar y su pantalla a parpadear de un olor azul anunciando una llamada entrante, el moreno miró hacia el reloj; hace 3 horas que se había separado del rubio y quizá era él anunciando que finalmente eran amantes. El nombre de Naruto brilló en la pantalla embargándolo de una sensación extraña, como mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, enormes mariposas.

"Moshi, Moshi" – Habló pero nadie respondió, por unos segundos lo único que pudo escuchar fueron sollozos y jadeos. "¿Naruto, que sucede? ¿Estas bien, dobe?" – Preguntó sobresaltado al escucharlo tan destrozado.

"S'uke… Tasukete" – Gimió la voz apagada del rubio.

"Naruto, ¿estas en casa, contéstame, que sucede?' – Empezaron a llover las preguntas pero nadie contestó al otro lado, ya ni siquiera escuchaba su llanto indicándole que algo no estaba bien.

El moreno estrechó el teléfono entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, no importaba si Sai lo mataba pero el rubio necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió su auto olvidándose de apagar el televisor y las luces de su sala; manejó como un borracho, totalmente descontrolado hasta llegar a la familiar casa. Las luces estaba apagadas y ningún ruido podía escucharse desde afuera, el auto de Sai no estaba en el garaje.

La llave extra no estaba en su sitio, y la puerta estaba con llave dándole una mala espina al azabache.

"Usuratonkachi abre la maldita puerta" – Gritó golpeando la madera tan fuerte que hasta las ventanas de al lado temblaban pero igual que antes no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del rubio. "Voy a botar esta puerta si no me abres, Naruto" – Anunció, el chico pálido bufó perdiendo la paciencia a causa del temor y la desesperación; dio unos pasos hacia atrás tomando aire para levantar su pierna dándole una patada a la puerta la cual se abrió rebotando en la pared.

No perdió tiempo en entrar a la casa, la sala de estar estaba en orden, igual la cocina; no había nada que indicara violencia ahí dentro.

"Usuratonkachi" – Volvió a llamar caminando con cautela hasta llegar a la habitación de fondo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al captar la escena frente a él. Naruto estaba esposado a la cama solo por una mano la otra detenía el teléfono como si de eso dependiera su vida, sus piernas estaba abiertas y amarradas con un par de cordones que se enterraban en su piel dejando entrever marcas rojas, la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de semen y sangre que estaba empezando a secarse. Un papel en la mesa de noche le llamó la atención, desde su lugar cerca de la cama pudo leer las grandes letras negras que decían: 'todo tuyo'. "Maldito bastardo, no puedo creerlo" – Gruñó corriendo al lado de su amado rubio, las llaves de las esposas estaba encima de la nota facilitándole a Sasuke su tarea de soltar a Naruto, el metal le había causado un moretón alrededor de la muñeca, seguidamente soltó sus piernas sin poder evitar besar uno de sus tobillos lastimados, el rubio soltó un leve gemido cuando Sasuke cerró sus piernas. "Todo va a estar bien Naruto" – Susurró cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una manta, sabia que debía actuar rápido pero sus manos temblaban con temor y sus ojos se llenaba de rebeldes lagrimas, la cara de su rubio estaba marcada por lagrimas y sus respiración era un poco agitada.

Sasuke pasó su mano por los mechones dorados acercándose para besar sus mejillas de la manera mas delicada que pudo encontrar. Naruto gimió moviéndose un poco, su rostro contorsionándose con signos de dolor. El azabache tomó el teléfono celular marcando un número que como la palma de su mano, escuchándolo repicar hasta que una voz cansada contestó.

"¿Sasuke? Por fin regresaron de Paris, ¿Por qué no me habla el idiota de mi nieto?" – Preguntó Jiraiya con un bostezo.

"Jiraiya san, Naruto esta en problemas, necesito una ambulancia y a Tsunade"

"¿Ambulancia?" – Gritó el anciano, al fondo pudo escuchar las preguntas frenéticas de la anciana rubia.

"Sai lo violo, no hay tiempo para charlar Jiraiya san, se que con la ayuda de Tsunade todo esto se mantendrá en privado y se hará mas rápido, no perdamos tiempo" – Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

---

El ruido de la ambulancia acercadose a la casa sacó a Sasuke de su tren de pensamientos, el moreno había estado acariciando las mejillas de su rubio por largo rato sin lograr que este despertara. La puerta estaba abierta o más bien rota recordó así que no necesitaría despegarse de su amado.

Los pisotones de los paramédicos resonaron por la silenciosa casa, al lado de estos los repiqueteos de un par de tacones que supuso serian de Tsunade.

"¿Sasuke?" – Llamó la voz de la anciana, Sasuke gritó unas palabras para que pudieran ubicarlo temiendo que el rubio se agitara pero el chico no se inmuto.

Tsunade llegó a la habitación cubriendo su boca con una de sus finas manos para detener el sollozo, Sasuke le sonrió con tristeza.

"Ese bastardo va a pagarlo" – Gruñó la anciana. "Muchachos súbanlo a la ambulancia con mucho cuidado, si algo mas llega a pasarle van a pagarlo, que lo remitan bajo mi cuidado en la mejor habitación, los alcanzaremos en unos segundos" – Indicó a los chicos quienes asintieron sin mediar palabras, Sasuke estaba renuente a dejarlo ir pero cedió ante las miradas asesinas de la anciana.

El camino al hospital estuvo silencioso, Tsunade decidió viajar con Sasuke para asegurarse que el chico no hiciera nada drástico en el camino pero algo le decía que Sasuke no era ese tipo de personas, además alguien debía mantenerse fuerte para cuando Naruto despertara; su nieto había sido quebrantado de la manera mas inimaginable por alguien que le había profesado amor eterno desde el primer día que se conocieron.

"Iba a separarse de Sai esta noche… fue mi culpa" – Susurró por fin dejando caer las lagrimas sin importarle que la mujer pudiera verlas.

"Sasuke no hables tonterías, sabes que no fue culpa tuya"

"Pude haberlo evitado Tsunade san, Naruto podría estar a salvo a mi lado"

"Ya basta Sasuke, Naruto va a necesitarte hoy mas que nunca"

"Hai" – Ni una palabra mas se cruzó entre ellos mientras seguían la ambulancia.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Tsunade salió de la habitación quitándose los guantes de goma para encontrarse con el amor de querido nieto y su esposo, su rostro denotaba cansancio después de horas despierta en su primer día libre después de meses de incansables rondas.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento en una silla plástica corriendo a encontrarse con la anciana que se limitó a alzar el brazo para detenerlo.

"Hay desgarro en su entrada y tiene un poco de fiebre, tiene una costilla rota y laceraciones en sus muñecas y tobillos, estará despertando en unas horas" – Explicó la anciana doctora. "Sasuke puedes quedarte con él hasta que despierte, Jiraiya y yo iremos por un poco de ropa para el baka y regresaremos para hablar con la policía"

"Arigatou Tsunade san"

"No lo agradezcas, es mi nieto y estoy en la obligación de velar por él" – Dijo dándose la vuelta tomando la mano de su esposo quien inmediatamente la consoló.

Sasuke los miró hasta que sus espaldas no fueron más que unas siluetas a lo lejos antes de desaparecer en el ascensor. Sus manos buscaron el celular dentro de su bolsa marcando rápidamente sin mirar los números, la voz de un hombre contestó desde el otro lado.

"Tío Madara, necesito hablar contigo"

"Vaya Sasuke kun, pensé que no querías mezclarte con este lado de tu familia"

"No quiero tío pero hay alguien del que quiero deshacerme y quien mejor para hacer el trabajo que tu" – La voz del otro lado se echó a reír creando una serie de escalofríos en el azabache.

"Nos veremos cuando tu lo desees, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para la familia" – La línea se cortó indicándole al moreno que su tío había colgado, con un suspiro volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo caminando a la habitación de su querido Dobe para cuidar de él.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Nuevo cap, espero que les guste!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos azules de un solo golpe mirando a su alrededor para encontrarse con un par de ojos obsidiana que lo observaban con una mezcla de ternura y compasión.

"Usuratonkachi" – Llamó Sasuke acercándose a la cama, Naruto se movió lejos de la mano que se alargaba para tocarlo, sus ojos grandes con lagrimas desbordando por las mejillas. "No te haré daño" – Susurró el moreno tratando de esconder lo herido que estaba por la acción del rubio, aunque le daba la razón muy en el fondo, sabía que el chico había pasado por un mal momento hace un par de horas.

Sasuke tomó su lugar en la cama, tomando a su amante entre sus brazos, Naruto soltó un quejido de dolor al moverse para apoyarse contra Sasuke lo que lo hizo ponerse a llorar con más fuerza sin decir nada en el largo rato, sus sollozos movían su cuerpo haciéndole temblar contra el cuerpo firme que lo detenía.

"Aun tienes un poco de fiebre Naruto Koi pero todo estará bien" – Aseguró el azabache mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los finos cabellos dorados. "Duerme un poco mas, no te preocupes por nada" – Susurró Sasuke acariciando al rubio ayudándolo a dormir a través de la peor noche de su vida.

El sol anunció la llegada de un nuevo día, Sasuke no se había movido de su puesto acunando entre sus piernas a su pequeño rubio que acababa de despertarse, sus ojos azules muertos y abandonados de su usual brillo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente para dejar a Jiraiya y Tsunade, el primero llevando unas bolsas con comida y la segunda con una mochila llena de ropa, ambos miraron al rubio despierto, acomodado entre las piernas de su azabache; el chico los miró igualmente sin pronunciar palabra y ojos inexpresivos.

"Naruto cielo, trajimos algo de comer" – Dijo Tsunade esperando con ansias que Naruto saltara con enfado por haberle llamado cielo pero el menor ni siquiera se inmutó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó Jiraiya acercándose lo suficiente para poder despeinar un poco el cabello de su nieto, sus ojitos azules se levantaron para observarlo con curiosidad antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

"No ha dicho nada desde ayer en la noche" – Les dijo Sasuke presionando la cabeza del menor contra su pecho, sus dedos entrelazándose entre los cabellos rubios.

"Comprendo…"

"Jiraiya san, necesito llegar a la oficina en dos horas, por favor cuide de Naruto" – Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo con fuerza, sus ojos se movieron a Naruto quien se arrodillaba en la cama.

"Kowaii" – Susurró con voz entrecortada, Tsunade suspiró escondiéndose tras su esposo para secar una rebelde lagrima.

"No tienes que ir, tomare tu lugar"

"Jiraiya San, lo siento mucho"

"Aquí te necesitan mas que en la compañía"

"Arigatou" – Tsunade abrazó a su esposo de paso tomando el libro de pornografía que traía escondido en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. La anciana arregló la mesita plegable de plástico y colocó dos platos con fruta y una pequeña gelatina de fresa.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke colgó el teléfono despegándose del cuerpo de Naruto, el chico estaba profundamente dormido gracias a los medicamentos, sería la única que vez que podría separarse del chico ya que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de tomar un baño desde el día anterior, el viaje a Paris ahora parecía haber pasado hace tanto tiempo.

"Volveré pronto" – Susurró con suavidad a pesar de que el chico no lo escucharía despedirse, pero no le importaba.

El azabache recorrió los pasillos con rapidez bajando hasta el parqueo, caminó de largo dejando atrás su vehículo ya que el lugar al que se dirigía no estaba muy lejos del enorme hospital.

Un hombre de cabello negro largo estaba sentado en la pequeña terraza del café, viendo a Sasuke con ojos asesinos y serios, el joven Uchiha se dobló en una reverencia acercándose a la mesa que ocupaba el hombre.

"Tío Madara" – Saludó tomando asiento frente al mayor Uchiha.

"Dime que pasó que te ha puesto de esta manera mi querido sobrino"

"Mi pareja fue golpeado y violado por su ex novio, el maldito debe pagar lo que ha hecho"

"venganza por amor, ya veo porque tu hermano y tu nunca fueron capaces de llevar con honor el apellido Uchiha, son demasiados débiles"

"Ese no es el asunto que debemos tratar tío Madara, no vine a ti por consejos"

"Si lo pones de esa manera mi pequeño sobrino, creo que puedo hacer este trabajo gratis, por la familia" – Dijo con una mueca levantando la taza de te como para hacer un brindis con ella.

"Naruto no querría que me convirtiera en un asesino" – Susurró el azabache mientras entrelazaba sus manos tratando de esconder sus nervios.

"Pero no eres tu el que hace el trabajo sucio, no tienes porque preocuparte, tu querido amante jamás lo sabría"

"Pero yo si Tío Madara, pero aun así hay algo que quiero pedirte"

"Lo que deseas, ya me trajiste hasta acá no voy a irme con las manos vacías"

"Busca a tus mejores hombres y dale el mismo trato que el le dio a mi Naruto"

"¿Quieres que uno de mis hombres lo viole?

"Haz lo que quiera con él, yo no quiero volver a saber nada de ese hombre"

"Vaya, no eres tan débil como yo creía, definitivamente tiene la sangre de Fugaku en tus venas"

"Como sea, tengo que regresar con Naruto, pero gracias por venir"

"Te lo dije, eres familia" – Sasuke se levantó mirando de reojo a la chica que se acercaba para ofrecerles un poco mas de te, su tío no hizo ademán para levantarse, en vez de ello accedió a tomar otra taza del liquido verde.

----

Naruto estaba solo en la habitacion privada del hospital, sus ojos estaba cerrados con fuerza y sus manos enrolladas alrededor de la sábana y sus labios estaban partidos soltando sollozos y gemidos.

Sasuke se acercó con cautela acariciando la mejilla marcada, los ojitos azules se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo se irguio sobresaltado.

"Sai… él… él" – La frase no fue terminada, Sasuke tomó aire cogiendo al menor en un abrazo.

"Sai no esta aquí para hacerte daño Naruto, tienes que calmarte" – Gruñó el azabache.

"Duerme conmigo"

"Hai, Hai" – Sasuke se acomodó en la cama tomando en sus brazos el cuerpo frágil.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza hahaha pense que iba a tener un poco mas de tiempo pero estas semanas he estado algo ocupada.**

**tuve una pequeña reunion de lolitas y tuve que hacer un vestido nuevo, asi que muchos viajes a la tienda de telas y a mi costurera!**

**pero bien, aqui esta un capitulo nuevo! espero que les guste mucho!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto no había recuperado su usual estado de ánimo en una semana, Tsunade había querido retenerlo en el hospital hasta que estuviera un poco más estable emocionalmente y ahora era el gran día.

Jiraiya y la anciana doctora habían luchado por largo rato para que su nieto fuera a vivir a casa como en los viejos tiempos pero Sasuke había insistido en llevarse a Naruto, el rubio solo escuchaba la discusión como una marioneta sin decir nada, solo suspirando de vez en cuando.

"Las cosas de Naruto están en nuestra casa, pueden ir por ellas cuando quieran, Sai aun no aparece, no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde buscar" – Dijo Tsunade besando la frente dorada de su nieto, quien se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Sai.

"No se preocupe Tsunade sama, lo encontraremos, mientras tanto Naruto estará en casa a salvo"

"Nos veremos en la oficina por la mañana" – Se despidió Jiraiya jalando a su esposa lejos de la pareja.

Sasuke resopló con cansancio volviéndose para ver los ojos opacos de su ahora pareja oficial, aunque las circunstancias de la situación no habían sido como lo habían planeado.

"Vamos a casa" – Naruto sonrió levemente tomando la mano de Sasuke al salir de la oscura y sobria habitación privada del hospital.

--

Naruto entró en el apartamento mirando con ojos grandes y cautelosos cada esquina de la sala de estar y la puerta entre abierta de la habitación que compartiría con Sasuke, el azabache se paró a su lado acariciando su espalda de manera reconfortante para relajar sus tensos músculos.

"Estás a salvo aquí Naruto baka, él no está aquí" – Sasuke sintió como el chico se relajaba automáticamente con sus palabras.

"Arigatou Teme" – Fue la respuesta susurrada del rubio, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, era una de las pocas veces que Naruto había hablado en todo el día.

"Prepararé algo de comer y tu ve a darte un baño, podemos ver televisión antes de irnos a la cama" – Dicho y hecho, el azabache cocinó ramen, si es que se le llamaba cocinar a comprar ramen instantáneo y agregarle una taza de agua. Naruto salió de la ducha sin camisa y con un pantalón de dormir, su torso estaba lleno de moretones y pequeñas heridas que hicieron que el moreno se enfureciera solo en pensar que alguien había tocado a su rubio de esa manera.

El ojiazul no pronunció ninguna palabra, se limitó a sentarse en la mesa mirando fijamente los patrones de la madera.

"Ten, come" – Dijo el azabache colocando la taza de comida frente a su dueño, Naruto le sonrió comiendo en silencio de vez en cuando levantando su vista para encontrar la del azabache fija en él. "Puedo dormir en la habitación de huéspedes si no te sientes cómodo" – Dijo el moreno, Naruto se sorprendió al escucharlo.

"No… no es necesario…yo…yo quiero" – Naruto bajo la mirada azul con vergüenza mientras Sasuke acariciaba su mejilla.

"Lo que tu quieras Dobe"

Ambos hombres se levantaron botando las sobras a la basura antes de proceder a la habitación principal; Sasuke tomó un rápido baño regresando para ver al zorrito rubio arropado como un chiquillo esperándolo con una sonrisita.

"Saltémonos las películas" – Susurró el rubio apretándose contra el cuerpo mas fuerte, oliendo ese fuerte aroma que tanto amaba.

"Como quieras" – Sasuke se acostó entrelazando las piernas con el dobe, acunando su cuerpo en sus brazos, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sasuke suspiró para recuperar su compostura al cruzar las puertas de la oficina recordando la mirada suplicante de Naruto cuando lo vio partir pero por más que quisiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo muchas compañías dependían del heredero Uchiha.

El barullo de la oficina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, el azabache caminó por los largos pasillos sintiendo las miradas curiosas taladrar su cabeza, sentía como si todos ellos supieran de lo suyo con Naruto y de lo que acababa de pasar hace pocos días, pero todo era su imaginación; las únicas personas que sabían del incidente eran las chicas.

Jiraiya y Kakashi salieron a recibirlo en el pasillo estrechando su mano con fuerza, transmitiendo la tristeza que los embargaba por no tener al caos rubio dentro del edificio.

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó Jiraiya mientras guiaba a Sasuke a su oficina, posando una mano en su espalda baja.

"Naruto es mas fuerte de lo que creemos pero aun le cuesta quedarse solo en casa" – Explicó el azabache tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

"Ya veo"

"Pasará un poco de tiempo antes de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes" – Murmuró Kakashi quien por primera vez no abrió su libro naranja, su atención in dividida sobre sus superiores.

---

El día se pasó en un torbellino de colores, Sakura y las demás habían pasado por su oficina para ofrecer su ayuda y un par de palabras de aliento pero el chico las había ignorado olímpicamente como siempre.

El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, hora de regresar a casa con su amado rubio. El azabache salió a prisa sin despedirse de nadie como era su costumbre, su coche estaba esperándolo en la entrada gracias al valet.

Sasuke abrió la puerta principal de su lujoso apartamento encendiendo una de las luces para poder buscar mejor al rubio pero el chico no estaba en la sala de estar. Sasuke suspiró dejando su abrigo en el respaldo del sofá antes de moverse a su habitación, Naruto estaba ahí sentado aun con la pijama, su espalda estaba hacia Sasuke.

"Naruto" – Llamó Sasuke posando su mano en el hombro del menor, Naruto saltó sobre su puesto, un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos rápidamente se movieron para cubrir su rostro de cualquier golpe. "Naruto soy yo, Sasuke" – Murmuró el azabache con una voz cargada de tristeza.

"¿Sasuke?" – El rubio pareció salir de los recuerdos que lo tenían atrapado abalanzándose sobre su amante, estrechándolo con fuerza.

"Aquí estoy dobe" – Susurró en respuesta. "No voy a hacerte daño" – Aseguró, recibiendo una sonrisa del rubio.

"Lo siento, siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, no quiero que te sientas obligado" – Naruto bajó la mirada apenada pero el azabache lo detuvo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos.

"Si no quisiera estar contigo cree que me hubiera largado dobe, estoy aquí porque quiero" – El azabache besó sus labios un par de veces antes de continuar. "Ahora ve a ducharte porque apestas a calcetín viejo" – Terminó empujando al dobe con cuidado hacia el baño, Naruto se dio la vuelta con un prominente puchero en sus labios haciendo reír al azabache.

* * *

**P.D**

**Hola! estoy de regreso! no se por cuanto tiempo hahaha pero bueno les traigo un capitulo nuevo, creanme que nunca pensé en dejar sin terminar esta historia solo tuve problemas de imaginacion y tiempo en la Universidad (por eso casi no escribo ya) pero bueno quiero terminar esta historia solo que tengo el pequeño problema de que perdi la linea de tiempo que habia escrito y olvide el final**

**Hablando de una cosa por otra, mis oraciones estan con las personas de Chile.  
**


End file.
